Surfer Babe
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: 12 años atrás, en la playa de Porta Vista, Ash Ketchum conoció a Misty Waterflower, una niña aspirante a surfista, luego de ayudarla se hicieron amigos de inmediato, sin embargo, las circunstancias los separaron. Luego de 12 años, Ash regresa a esa playa por un viaje de graduación y Misty va a la competencia de su vida...¿Se reencontrarán? ¿Que será de ellos?
1. Encuentro

Hola! ¿Alguien me extrañó? ¿Nadie? ¡Buuh, ustedes son malos :(! Bueno, ya, no importa. Ahora que por fin estoy medio libre (no, tengo que seguir estudiando para mi examen de admisión, gracias ¬¬) pues no sé, extrañaba escribir sobre Pokémon y más sobre Ash y Misty, al momento en que publico esto, apenas estoy terminando media historia por lo que no les prometo que será como Witch Hunt que era capítulo por día, ahora iré más lento porque tengo más proyectos...en Wattpad, aquí solo será este y HGL2...bueno, sólo este.

Este fic se me ocurrió ya hace seis meses pero hasta ahora se me presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo, está basado en una canción de MCFly llamada "Surfer Babe"

Me alegra estar de vuelta y espero de verdad que disfruten esto, mis queridos Pokéshippers

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon y la canción "Surfer Babe" de McFly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

_**Surfer Babe**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

**I **

**Encuentro**

**Ash Ketchum**

Desde que tengo memoria, mi familia y yo siempre hemos ido a la playa de Porta Vista cada verano, sin embargo, después de que mi madre comenzó su posgrado en antropología, ya no había mucho tiempo de ir. La última vez que fui a esa playa tenía 6 años. Y siempre recordaré esa última visita como la mejor de mi vida.

En la playa de Porta Vista, el sol siempre era intenso, siempre. El cielo azul en el día era precioso, sin olvidar su puerto, el puerto jamás se olvida. Lleno de botes todo el día, era un paraíso. No me extraña que a mi familia le gustara ese lugar. Mamá era una ama de casa ocupada, lo único que supe era que después de tenerme, dejó sus estudios universitarios y se dedicó a cuidarme con ayuda de su papá, es decir, mi abuelo. Pero a veces, mamá y yo íbamos a descansar de la rutina. Está bien, Pueblo Paleta no era un pueblo…rutinario pero salir del pueblo no le hace daño a nadie. En fin, todavía recuerdo ese día, porque ese día, conocí a la que sería el amor de mi vida.

Era un día común y corriente, nada fuera de lo normal en ese lugar. El mismo cielo azul resplandeciente, el mismo sol con sus intensos rayos, podía sentirlos, a pesar de que mamá me había puesto media botella de bloqueador solar. Mamá estaba leyendo una revista para mujeres, de esas que no entendí hasta que cumplí quince años, y yo estaba solo haciendo un castillo de arena.

–Mamá ¿Qué tal mi castillo?

–A ver –mamá retiró la revista de su mirada y la posó en mi "castillo" de arena. –Es precioso amor.

–¿Lo crees? Yo pienso que se ve…disparejo.

–No cariño, no se ve nada mal. –después sonrió. La sonrisa de mamá era hermosa, era de esas sonrisas que te decía que todo estaba bien. Amaba a mi madre.

–Está bien. –sonreí inocentemente. Sin duda tenía apenas seis años.

Entonces, miré el mar. Y veía a los niños nadar, y tenía ganas de nadar aunque a mi edad aún no podía hacerlo solo.

–¡Mamá! ¿Puedo ir a nadar?

–No lo sé Ash. ¿Puedes nadar solo?

–¡Mamá! –repliqué. –¡Ya tengo seis años! ¡Soy un niño grande!

–Hijo, apenas eres un niño. Nadar solo es peligroso.

–¿Aunque sea pisar el agua?

Sí, aún recuerdo la risita que soltó. ¿Tan infantil era?

–Podrás nadar en la piscina del hotel, cariño. Por ahora te quiero ver aquí cerca. ¿Está bien?

Asentí. Enojado, pero obediente. Entonces, empecé a planear algo para poder escapar de mamá un ratito. Tenía un freezbe que llevaba para jugar, entonces, lo tomé y lo aventé muy lejos. Mamá observó eso.

–¡Ash! ¿Qué hiciste?

–¡Perdóname mami! –supliqué. –Iré yo por él.

Para mi desgracia, el freezbe no cayó lejos, por lo que mamá estuvo tranquila cuando vio que solo estaba como a seis metros de distancia. Entonces, cuando corrí por él, escuché un llanto, un débil llanto, cómo de una niña. Me acerqué con cuidado y vi a una niña pelirroja llorando junto a otras niñas más grandes, estaban mirando con decepción a la niña, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. Eran tres; una era rubia, la otra tenía cabello azul y la última tenía cabello rosa.

–¡No lloriquees! Eres una surfista terrible.

–Cuando teníamos tu edad, ya sabíamos hacer maniobras mejores que las tuyas.

–¡Vamos Misty! ¡Avergüenzas a la familia Waterflower!

Waterflower…Waterflower…¡Waterflower! ¡La familia de surfistas más famosa de Kanto! Esas niñas eran hijas de la pareja de sufistas más popular en todo el país. ¿Pero que hacían allí, solas?

–Perdónenme –suplicaba la niña dolida. –No supe hacerlo.

–Ah –la niña del cabello rubio se acercó a abrazar a su hermana pequeña. –Está bien, sólo que no nos gusta que no seas como nuestra familia lo dicta. Iremos a comer algo ¿No vienes?

–No ¡Practicaré hasta que me crean buena! –gritó la niña.

–Cómo quieras. –la de melena azul se encogió de hombros y se fue junto a las otras chicas.

Observé a la niña llorar más y más en cuanto sus hermanas se alejaron. Me acerqué a la niña, a consolarla. No sé por qué.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Uh? –vi su mirada de confusión, con la cual se volvió de exaltación. –¿Quién eres tú?

–Lo siento, vi cómo te trataban esas chicas. ¿Eres hija de los Waterflower?

–Eso a ti qué te importa –ella se limpió las lágrimas. –Lo que hago o no, no te importa. Ahora véte. Necesito practicar.

–¿No eres muy joven para surfear? –pregunté.

La niña, al parecer llamada Misty empezó a reír. Su sonrisa era hermosa, creo que me estaba sonrojando.

–Sí, lo soy, pero mis hermanas quieren que empiece ya a aprender como ellas.

–Ah, entiendo. Pero Yo digo que no te presiones, vas a aprender con el tiempo ¿Está bien?

La niña me miraba como si yo fuera un ángel, entonces, le sonreí.

–Mi mamá debe estar preocupada por mí. ¿Quieres que nos veamos después?

–Claro…¿Qué te parece al atardecer aquí mismo?

–¡Sí! Por cierto, me llamo Ash Ketchum.

–Misty Waterflower, mucho gusto. –entonces, estrechamos nuestras manos.

* * *

En la tarde, cuando mamá estaba durmiendo, me aseguré de que estuviera dormida completamente, para poder escapar y verme con Misty. Por suerte, nadie en el hotel vió nada, entonces cuando iba por la piscina me encontré con Misty ¡Estaba alojada en el mismo hotel que yo!

–¡Hey Mist! –le grité. –¡Aquí estoy! –en ese preciso momento, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

–¡Ash! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! –exclamó.

Ah, no podía sentirme mejor. Me sentía bastante cómodo con Misty a mi lado. Entonces, ella tomó mi mano y nos sentamos al borde de la piscina y metimos nuestros pies al agua, estaba fría.

–Así que...eres la hija de la pareja de surfistas más famosa de Kanto. ¿Eh?

–Ah, eso –Misty se quedó cabizbaja. –Sí, soy la menor de cuatro hermanas, mis hermanas Daisy, Lily y Violeta entrenan desde que tenían mi edad pero ahora quieren que yo entrene. Me gusta surfear, pero…no me gusta que me presionen.

–¿Y tus papás no te dicen nada?

–No, ellos siempre están ocupados. Además, están hablando sobre su retiro para que mis hermanas y yo dejemos su legado. –ella giró hacia otro lado. –¿Qué hay de ti?

–Bueno, mi mamá es antropóloga pero siempre pide descanso para pasar algo de tiempo conmigo…de mi papá no sé nada. Sólo somos mi mamá y yo.

–¿No tienes hermanitos o algo así?

–Nop, soy hijo único. Aunque si me siento solo pero tengo amigos.

–Amigos –el pronunciar esa palabra le dolía a Misty. –Ojala yo tuviera, mis hermanas no dejan que me junte con nadie. No tengo ni un solo amigo.

–¡Yo puedo ser tu amigo! –le dije. Siempre era bueno tener aunque sea un amigo. –Así ya no te sentirás sola y tendrás quién te anime para lograr tu meta.

–¿En serio crees que yo puedo ser una gran surfista cómo mis padres? –en su rostro vi una chispita de esperanza.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es más, cuando seas famosa siempre te seguiré! Así, siempre seremos amigos. ¡Seré tu fan número uno!

–Gracias Ash, siempre que surfeé siempre me acordaré de ti y lo mucho que me apoyas –entonces, ella tomó mi mano.

Como era un niño, era imposible que yo sintiera algo por ella. Pero...jamás imaginé lo que me esperaba, para mí. Después se seguir jugando y platicando, prometimos vernos al día siguiente, en la piscina y esperé toda la noche ansioso por verla, en la mañana cuando mamá y yo íbamos a desayunar, la encontré en la piscina.

–¡Misty! ¡Hola!

–Ah, hola Ash. –lucía triste y apagada. –¿Estás bien?

–Ash, ¿Volverás a esta playa el próximo verano?

–¡Ah, por supuesto! Cada año venimos mamá y yo ¿Por qué?

–Ya me tengo que ir, mis papás tienen una competencia de surfeo en Hoenn. –ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Ojala volvamos a vernos, Ash Ketchum.

–¿En serio ya te vas? –le pregunté. No quería perder a mi nueva amiga. –Pero Mist…

–Pero te prometo una cosa –me interrumpió. –Cuando crezca seré tan buena surfista y siempre que surfeé me acordaré de ti.

–Y yo siempre me acordaré de ti. Seré tu fan número uno ¿Prometido? –entonces, unimos nuestros meñiques en una promesa.

–¡Prometido!

–¡MISTY! ¡Ya vámonos! –gritó una mujer. Podría ser una de sus hermanas ya que reconocía su voz.

–¡Voy Lily! –ella respondía. –¡Hasta pronto Ash! ¡Te veo el próximo año! –entonces, ella se fue.

En cuanto se marchó la tristeza me invadió pero…¿Saben? Está bien. Ese día me quedé pensando en ella, en mi nueva amiga. Aunque por desgracia jamás la volví a ver, ya no regresé a la playa porque mamá estaba ocupada todo el verano, pasaba el verano en Pueblo Paleta porque por su trabajo ya no podíamos salir. Siempre pensé en Misty, en mi deseo de volver a verla, pero nunca la vi en competencias o algo así, ya nunca supe de ella. O al menos, no durante doce años…

* * *

Una cosita...no les garantizo que Ash narre toda la historia porque no la tengo planeada así.

Y bueno, a quién esté leyendo gracias. Aunque por desgracia sólo será este y de nuevo me voy para seguir con mis estudios. Así que por ahora no me despido de ustedes porque esto aún no acaba.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Excursión

Hola! Veo que sólo a algunos les ha gustado mi trabajo...bueno, a los que les ha importado se los agradezco mucho, y perdón si esto no es como las cosas a las que los tengo acostumbrados pero ahora el estudio me demanda mucho y sólo he escrito sobre Danny Phantom y Big Hero 6 por lo que puede que cuando todo este asunto de mi examen y mi semestre ya haya terminado por completo empiece a escribir un poco más para practicar n.n

En fin, les aviso que puede que el tercer capítulo tarde un poco porque algunas cosas no me estás convenciendo ¿Saben? Por lo que tendré que pedirle a alguien que lo revise...pero en fin...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**II**

**Excursión**

**Ash Ketchum**

Cómo dije, durante doce años no supe de Misty pero siempre estuve al pendiente de su familia. Ahora tengo dieciocho años, estudié en una de las mejores preparatorias de Kanto, gracias a mi madre, que al volverse una gran geóloga pudo garantizarme una buena educación, aunque la carrera de Biólogo marino sonaba complicada.

Por fin había llegado el día de mi graduación y la celebré con mis mejores amigos, Gary y Brock, a Gary lo conozco desde siempre, ya era mi amigo cuando conocí a Misty, a Brock lo conocí en la escuela, aunque era dos años mayor que yo.

Bien, yo pensé que mi vida iba a ser tan tranquila y aburrida como siempre, hasta que…todo cambió. El día de mi graduación, fue cuando todo cambió. Los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos fuimos a un antro, con la promesa de no regresar borrachos, drogados o con alguna chica que no conociéramos. Mientras los tres bebíamos una copa de vodka…

–¡Hey, Ash! –dijo Gary luego de terminarse la bebida. –Tengo una maravillosa idea.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, como saben, entraremos a trabajar hasta dentro de dos meses. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Porta Vista por unos días, sólo nosotros tres?

–¿Porta Vista? ¿¡Dónde hay chicas lindas!? –se alborotó Brock. ¿Olvidé mencionar que era enamoradizo amante de las chicas lindas?

–Ah, no sé. –señalé. Volver a Porta Vista después de no ver a Misty era doloroso pero como necesitaba descansar. –Yo digo que podríamos ir a Kalos o a Sinnoh o…

–¡Kalos vendrá después, Ketchum! –me dijo Brock posando su mano en mis hombros.

De acuerdo.

–Bien –suspiré –.Vamos.

–¡Sí! –la voz de Brock y Gary al unísono era demasiado ensordecedora para mí. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

–Muy bien Ashy, nos vamos en tres días.

* * *

–No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, Joy –exclamaba una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras caminaba por los pasillos del elegante edificio.

–Es tu deber, Misty. –exclamó una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos azul celeste caminando a su lado –. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto.

–No, de hecho no – La pelirroja de nombre Misty sacudió su mano con desdén –. Esto me aburre demasiado.

–Misty, eres una Waterflower, tus padres y tus hermanas ya pasaron por esto y deberías acostumbrarte a pasar por esto también –Joy revisaba su celular, ignorando el suspiro de enojo que Misty.

–Bien, vamos –a regañadientes, Misty siguió a Joy.

Misty había crecido y se había convertido en una preciosa joven. Sin embargo no mucho cambió desde su encuentro con Ash desde la playa, sus hermanas la seguían entrenando rigurosamente pero nunca olvidó las palabras de Ash y siguió esforzándose hasta lograr la fama que el resto de su familia tenía, por lo que su vida era una continua rutina de entrenamiento, entrevistas, compromisos, etcétera.

No había rastro de la niña que conoció a ese dulce niñito morocho doce años atrás.

Ahora se encontraba junto a su asistente y mánager Joy, una dulce mujer que ha sido la mejor amiga de la sufista y la ha ayudado a soportar la presión y el estrés, a las oficinas de una importante empresa de ropa deportiva. Misty sabía que iba por el premio mayor.

Una vez que Misty y Joy caminaron a la oficina a la que debían llegar, fueron recibidas por una mujer alta de melena celeste delgada la cual estaba parada frente a un gran portón plateado.

–Bienvenida señorita Waterflower. El señor Miare está esperándola.

–Gracias Jenny –haciendo una ligera reverencia, Misty respondió a la amabilidad de la mujer.

Al dedicarle un gesto de agradecimiento a Joy, Jenny, la empleada abrió las puertas del lugar, ante Misty y su mánager se reveló el interior iluminado de la sala de juntas. Misty entró con pasos tímidos. La sala tenía una gran ventana de vidrios transparentes, paredes color salmón y el piso era de loza fina color blanco. La mesa donde estaban los ejecutivos y trabajadores de la compañía era redonda, madera caoba y sillas negras de cuero.

Sólo estaban siete personas. Pero Misty sólo se centró en una persona, hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, cabellera y barba castaña, ojos negros y fornido. Meyer Miare, el presidente de la compañía.

–Misty Waterflower –Meyer se levantó en cuanto las dos féminas se acercaron –. Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte.

–El gusto es mío, señor Miare –Misty estrechó su mano con la del hombre, acto seguido, Meyer le ofreció a las dos mujeres sentarse y después él se sentó.

–Como verá, señorita Waterflower, en tres días será la Competencia de Surf en Porta Vista y la publicidad a ese evento es demasiada. He hablado con los ejecutivos y hemos hecho un estudio de mercado sobre a quién les gustaría tener como imagen de nuestra compañía.

En la pantalla enfrente a la mesa, apareció una diapositiva con un gráfico. Una gráfica de barras con los nombres de "Misty Waterflower (surf)" con el 37 por ciento, "Serena Yvonne (modelo)", con el 11 "Dawn Berlitz (gimnasia rítmica)" con el 22 por ciento, "May Balance (gimnasia rítmica)" con el 18 e "Iris Wild (tenis)" con el 12 por ciento.

–Sabemos que Dawn Berlitz es su mejor amiga en el medio deportivo, pero si comparamos a todas ellas con usted, usted tiene más experiencia y el público la ama.

–Pensé que Serena Yvonne no era deportista.

–Esta gráfica la hicimos cuando ella era la artista del momento, además –el hombre suspiró de frustración –. Mi hijo Clemont estaba enamorado de ella en ese entonces.

–Disculpe si me pregunta lo ofende, señor Miare pero… –Joy tosió disimuladamente –. ¿No se supone que Serena y su hijo seguían juntos hasta el momento?

–Siguen juntos, tal vez por eso ella entró a la gráfica. Pero en fin, a lo que quiero llegar es, que queremos que seas la imagen de nuestra marca. Sabemos bien que ganar la competencia de Porta Vista te catapultará a la fama mundial y eso le dará muchos beneficios a esta compañía. ¿Entiendes eso?

–Claro que sí. Siempre he querido ser tan famosa como mis padres y mis hermanas –Misty sonrió con aire soñador. Su sueño estaba a nada de realizarse.

–Pues bien, queremos que firmes este contrato por tres años. Te pagaremos muy bien y tendrás muchos beneficios, por eso queremos que ganes esa competencia ¿Qué dice, señorita Waterflower?

–Sólo dígame una cosa –una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro de la chica –. ¿Dónde firmo?

–¡Excelente, señorita Waterflower! ¡Bienvenida a la compañía BlazikenMan!

Misty y Meyer se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras Jenny caminaba hacia su jefe con el contrato en sus manos. El gran momento de su vida estaba llegando…

En cuanto el contrato apareció enfrente de ella, Joy le suministró un bolígrafo y de inmediato puso su firma en la línea correspondiente…las iniciales MW curveadas con el apellido Waterflower resaltado.

–Bienvenida señorita Waterflower –sonrió Meyer. Misty le regresó el gesto.

Luego de felicitaciones y de fijarles citas para compromisos laborales, Misty logró salir del lugar, lo primero que hizo fue darles las gracias a todos y luego abrazar a Joy en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

–¡Lo hice Joy! –exclamaba la pelirroja –. ¡Logré el contrato con BlazikenMan!

–¡Te felicito Misty! ¿Por qué no les llamas a tus amigos y celebramos esto?

Misty bajó la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos aguamarinos se llenaron de nostalgia. ¿Amigos? ¿Cuáles? Todos sus colegas deportistas estaban en entrenamiento o de viaje, amigos verdaderos no tenía…en su vida sólo había hecho un verdadero amigo…

–Ash Ketchum…

–¿Quién?

–Joy –la chica le dirigió una mirada triste a su acompañante –. ¿Alguna vez te conté de Ash Ketchum?

–No, jamás. ¿Quién?

–Un amigo que hice hace doce años en Porta Vista.

–¿Porta Vista?

* * *

–¿Porta Vista?

No debí decirle. Siento que viene lo feo.

Cuando salí del antro, Gary y Brock de inmediato me condujeron a mi casa para decirle a mamá del viaje. Tenía un poco de miedo pero ya era mayor de edad, y regresar a Porta Vista era lo que más quería.

–Mamá, escucha. Al fin puedo festejar lo mucho que me esforcé en la escuela, por fin puedo descansar. Te juro que regresaré pronto, no me quedaré allá –la tomé de los hombros con cuidado, a pesar de todo, para ella yo seguía siendo un niño.

–Por favor señora Ketchum. No haremos nada malo, Ash sabe divertirse pero sabe que también tiene sus límites

–Prometemos que lo cuidaremos bien, en serio señora Ketchum –Brock decidió secundar a Gary. Ay, cómo odiaba cuando ellos también tenían que tratarme como niño.

–Sé qué hace doce años que no viajamos a Porta Vista pero…supongo que ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fuimos. ¿Cuándo te irás?

–En tres días. Quiero volver a dormir bien sin preocupaciones, no lo he hecho en años –dije. ¿Qué? Era la verdad.

–Está bien cariño –ella me abrazó –. Ya eres un adulto así que supongo que debes aprender a cuidarte solo ¿Me equivoco?

–Sí –empecé a sonrojarme, esto me daba un poquito de vergüenza –. Estaré bien _má._

–Muy bien. Ya está lista la comida –después de soltarme, miró a mis amigos –. ¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer?

–Bueno, gracias señora Ketchum –dijeron ambos al unísono. No entiendo por qué, Gary y Brock sabían cocinar sin mencionar que la comida de la madre de Brock es deliciosa. Tal vez por ser amables con mi mamá.

Nosotros nos dirigimos a la mesa, la cual ya estaba lista para la comida y mamá fue a la cocina por el platillo. Su comida siempre me ha hecho feliz. bueno, a mí toda la comida me ha hecho feliz. Entonces, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de encender el televisor (la pantalla de plasma negra de veinticinco pulgadas no estaba tan lejos de la mesa) y estaba la sección de deportes en el noticiero.

Los deportes no eran de mi agrado, bueno, sólo el baseball del cual si sabía mucho. Lejos de ahí, ningún otro deporte me ha interesado, sin embargo, algo me dijo que le prestará atención al programa.

–Como muchos saben, se acerca la Competencia de Surf Anual mejor conocido por sus iniciales como la CSA –decía la comentarista de cabello celeste peinado en dos extrañas coletas en forma de "V" –la cual este año tendrá de sede la hermosa playa de Porta Vista en Kanto.

–¡Qué bien! –Gary exclamó –. Veremos la Competencia de Surf. Me pregunto quién será la estrella este año.

–En esta competencia participarán los mejores surfistas del país, y entre ellos se perfila la hija prodigio de la familia Waterflower, Misty Waterflower. A sus tan sólo 18 años, ella es una surfista talentosa y todos los expertos en la disciplina tienen su esperanza en esta jovencita. –recalcó la comentarista mientras en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes de los múltiples concursos en los que Misty había estado presente.

Misty…Misty Waterflower…

Le prometí que sería su fan y siempre lo fui, pero no siempre tenía tiempo de seguir sus competencias y su trayectoria, desde aquella vez que la conocí en Porta Vista sabía que ella en serio sería grande. La sigo en sus redes sociales y todo pero nunca he querido hablarle, seguramente ya no me recuerda.

–Misty Waterflower estará ahí, Ash –escuché a Brock decirme –. El destino quiere que vayas a Porta Vista con nosotros.

–Insisto ¿Por qué no le escribes? Seguro que si se acuerda de ti.

–Ya les dije que no –crucé los brazos –. La última vez que la vi fue hace doce años, estoy seguro de que me olvidó. Además, sólo nos vimos una vez.

–¿Y eso qué?

–Ya basta –harto de las palabras de mis amigos, tomé el control remoto y apagué el televisor, siendo honesto ya no quería saber más –. Ahora comamos que tengo hambre.

–Tú cuando no tienes hambre –Brock me miró mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, siempre he sido así.

Saber que Misty estaría en Porta Vista alegraba un poco mi corazón, pero no voy a mentir ¿Cómo rayos ella se acordaría de mí?

* * *

Bueno, digamos que este es apenas un tercio de la historia, por ahora sólo quiero corregir detalles para los capítulos que siguen...

¡Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! :D

Y bueno, no tengo más qué decir más que...espérense a que todo mundo llegue a Porta Vista x3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Reencuentro

Hola!...Ok, siendo honesta de este capítulo si estoy desconfiando mucho pero bien. Digamos que esta semana no ha sido mi mejor semana pero eso no me impide tenerles actualización...supongo n.n

Como verán, este es el reencuentro, sé que lo han estado pidiendo así que se los consideré :)

Como sea, aquí está el nuevo cap...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **"Pokemon" y la canción "Surfer Babe" de McFly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños_

* * *

**III**

**Reencuentro**

Ash jamás supo de la competencia de Misty y no se molestó en saber. Sentía pánico. Los tres días que tardaría para ir a Porta Vista no paraba de pensar si podría volver a verla, pero entonces recordaba que si Gary y Brock lo invitaban era para desestresarse y olvidar sus problemas.

Para ir a Porta Vista, el viaje debía ser en crucero, por suerte durante los momentos libres los muchachos habían trabajado demedio tiempo siendo asistentes en un consultorio dental, por lo que tenían dinero suficiente para el tiempo que duraría el viaje, aunque claro, por los padres de Ash, Gary y Brock tenían algo extra. Durante el recorrido Ash en algún vago momento de reflexión volvía a meditar y el tema de Misty regresaba a su mente.

Al llegar a la playa, era mucho más hermosa de lo que Ash recordaba. El celeste azul y los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar, el ambiente le dio nostalgia al muchacho.

–Te dije que era un lugar maravilloso –Gary puso su mano en el hombro de Ash–. ¿No crees?

–Igual a como lo recordaba.

–¿Buscarás a Misty Waterflower?

–No sé cuándo es su competencia –renegó el morocho.

–Pues mira –el castaño sacó su celular–. Según su Twitter la competencia es…

–¡ESPERA!

Cuando Gary y Ash voltearon hacía ese grito, era Brock quien había divisado a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. De hecho, la vista se desviaba a cada chica linda del lugar, Todo un paraíso para el casanova.

–Ahí vamos de nuevo.

–Andando –Ash golpeó suavemente el hombro de Gary para luego los dos ir tras Brock. Una vez que se clavaba con una chica, era imposible hacerlo razonar.

Sin embargo, mientras esos eventos sucedían, al otro lado de la playa, la joven Waterflower y su asistente pelirrosa aparecían. Misty estaba absolutamente lista y concentrada para su eliminatoria, aunque claro, el pisar de nuevo aquella blanca arena la llenaba de nostalgia.

–Misty, trata de calmarte –dijo Joy sin estar segura de sí la pelirroja sentía nervios u otra emoción –. Hoy son las eliminatorias, para ti siempre han sido sencillas.

–Ya sé, Joy –respondió desganada la chica–. Pero igual y tengo miedo. No soy mis padres ni mis hermanas, no sabría cómo librarla.

–Vamos Misty, eres una Waterflower. El mundo entero confía en ti.

"El mundo confía en ti" Eso a Misty le constaba, los conocedores y fans del deporte sabían que los Waterflower eran una gran familia de surfistas y esta vez el que la más pequeña fuera una gran en el deporte no era sorpresa pero debido a que era la competencia que aseguraría su carrera…

–Gracias Joy, eres genial.–Misty abrazó a Joy con ternura –. ¿Te gustaría una bebida?

–Por supuesto. Este lugar es muy caluroso –respondía Joy cubriendo su frente con su mano en un intento de bloquear el sol de su vista.

–Bien, vamos. Conozco una buena fuente de sodas por aquí.

–¡ESPERA! –de nuevo se escuchó ese grito.

Antes de que Joy pudiera dar un paso más, un joven se le acercó. No era nadie más que Brock, el cual tomó las manos de la pelirrosa, Misty sólo observó sorprendida.

–Escucha mujer, no te conozco bien pero apenas vi pasar tus ojos azules y te juro que me he enamorado.

–¿Ves Joy? Te dije que alguien se fijaría en ti pronto –rió maliciosamente Misty.

Antes de Brock siguiera coqueteando con Joy, dirigió su mirada hacia la surfista…justo lo que estaba esperando. ¡Era ella!

–¿Misty Waterflower?

–Sí… –los ojos aguamarinos de Misty quedaron como platos. Temía que Brock también coqueteara con ella.

–¡Me alegra que estés aquí! ¡Mi mejor amigo es tu mayor fan!

–¿En serio? Qué bien…–un sonrojo y una gota de sudor señal de nerviosismo se asomaron en su fino rostro.

–Justamente él está cerca de aquí. Espérame aquí, por favor.

Brock iba a dar un paso atrás para salir a buscar a Ash, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Gary y Ash ya estaban corriendo hacia él. Por un segundo, él olvidó que iba a conocer a una hermosa chica y ahora sólo pensaba en su amigo.

–Olvídalo, ahí viene –Brock sonrió maliciosamente hacía Ash.

Gary se adelantó, y al detenerse miró a Brock le dio una bofetada, sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera reclamar, el castaño también notó a la surfista.

–¡BROCK! –gritaba Ash acercándose, mientras jadeaba por el cansancio que le había provocado correr –. Demonios, esto de que siempre persigas chicas está empezando a agotarme –entonces, limpió su frente y se agachó para respirar un poco sosteniendo sus rodillas.

–Perdóname Ash, yo sólo…

–¿Ash? –Misty empezaba a recordar ese nombre en su cabeza. Aquel niño alegre –. ¿Tú eres Ash Ketchum, de casualidad?

Los jadeos se detuvieron y lentamente apartó su mirada de sus tenis color negro (que ni caso tenían en la playa pero él amaba usarlas), esa voz…Ese cabello, esos ojos, ese cuerpo…

–Misty Waterflower…

Ninguno de los dos lo creía. Habían pasado doce largos años desde su encuentro y por fin estaban frente a frente de nuevo. Ella siempre pensaba en él, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de contactarlo. Sin duda la pubertad le había hecho bien…Ash, por el contrario, tal y como lo prometió, siempre siguió su carrera, la apoyaba, le daba ánimos. Pero cuando la escuela empezó a demandarlo más ya no supo de ella, pero en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de ella.

–¡Ash Ketchum, mírate! –con una enorme sonrisa, Misty se abalanzó a los brazos del morocho –. ¡Has crecido bastante!

–Vaya…–sin saber por qué, Ash se ponía nervioso, pero igual y correspondió al abrazo –. Tú mírate, te volviste la gran surfista que sabía que serías.

–No digas eso, apenas soy una novata –riendo, rompía lentamente el abrazo y miraba a su amigo –. La sorpresa es que podamos vernos luego de tantos años, dijiste que me apoyarías pero jamás me escribiste, hombre.

–¡No, no es eso! –exclamó sobándose la nuca –. Con todo esto de mis estudios no me daba tiempo…

–Vaya, ahora eres un cerebrito ¿Eh?

–¡Claro que no! Apenas la libré, ni siquiera sé cómo le haré para sobrevivir a la universidad.

–Tienes mucho que contarme Ash –los pómulos de Misty estaban coloreados de un pálido rosa –. Vamos, mi eliminatoria es en dos horas y…

–Odio tener que interrumpir tu tierno reencuentro Misty pero…–Joy caminó lentamente hacia Misty –. Tu eliminatoria es en dos horas, y es por eso que deberías entrenar para eso.

–Ah –Misty bajó los ojos con decepción, pero después miró a Ash con entusiasmo –. ¿Te veré en las eliminatorias de la CSA?

Primero balbuceó, tratando de excusarse para no ir porque…ya tenía planes con sus amigos pero Gary y Brock le sonrieron compasivamente porque ellos entendían lo que Ash sentía por la surfista.

–Claro, mis amigos y yo iremos a verte –con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ash levantó su pulgar.

–Gracias. Allá te veo entonces. Nos vemos Ash –dijo Misty antes de tomar la mano de Joy y ser jalada suavemente por ella –. ¡Te dedicaré mi victoria!

Ese grito y la despedida se grabaron en la mente del morocho. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese viaje iba a reencontrarla con su surfista?

–Vaya, por fin volviste a ver a tu novia –dijo Gary burlonamente.

–No es mi novia, es sólo una buena amiga…o algo así –cerró los ojos conservando el sonrojo –. No estoy enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo.

–¿Pero ella te gusta?

–Sí, digo no…¡NO SÉ! –apretando los puños decidió irse, Ash estaba más sonrojado que un tomate. Gary y Brock lo contemplaron.

–Algo me dice que eso lo tendrá pensando –Brock se llevó la mano a la barbilla –. Aunque, hay que ponernos a pensar nosotros en eso…no la vió en persona durante doce años pero…si leía noticias sobre ella y veía algunas de sus competencias…¿Eso hubiera sido suficiente para enamorarse de ella?

–No lo sé, pero siempre que hablaba de ella hablaba maravillas. No lo hacía seguido pero igual…

–Ya, olvidémoslo y mejor vamos a seguirlo, ahora que la volvió a ver no creo que quiera pensar en lo que siente por ella o sintió –y sin chistar, el moreno siguió a Ash, quién ya iba a tres metros de distancia de ellos, mientras que Gary lo siguió.

Mientras tanto, Joy y Misty se dirigían al hotel donde se habían hospedado para poder ir por la tabla de surf y lo que la pelirroja necesitara para su competencia. Pero Joy notaba que Misty no podía concentrarse en nada, porque ella estaba sonriendo conservando un ligero rubor rosado.

–¿Te dio gusto volver a ver a tu amigo, no Misty? –dijo la asistente pelirroja.

–Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, ahora se volvió más…guapo, me preguntó si será el mismo tipo que era antes…tierno y amable.

–Eso está bien pero…ahora deberías pensar un poco más en el CSA, recuerda que serán cinco rondas y no estás del todo concentrada.

–Joy –la sonrisa demostraba fuerza y alegría –. Me preparé para esto desde hace mucho, aunque haya vuelto a ver a Ash Ketchum eso no me impedirá ganar.

–En ese caso, vámonos, que tienes que relajarte y practicar un poco –entonces, ambas mujeres apretaron el paso. Joy confiaba plenamente en que Misty superaría la eliminatoria pero era mejor estar seguras.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, la playa se había preparado para la CSA, las múltiples cadenas televisivas dispuestas a cubrir la competencia, cada una con el equipo y personal necesarios, los fanáticos esperando ver a sus deportistas favoritos y discutiendo sobre lo que esperaban ver y los múltiples comercios informales y ambulantes tratando de obtener ganancia entre los asistentes del lugar, además de la mesa donde se encontraban los jueces del concurso y una pantalla donde aparecerían las calificaciones de los participantes.

La CSA convertía a la silenciosa playa en un festival de color, energía y más.

"¡Bienvenido a las Competencia de Surf Anual de este año! Este año, la sede del lugar es la hermosa playa de Porta Vista, un lugar paradisiaco y perfecto para los turistas…" era parte de la narración del comentarista. "¡Aquí tenemos a los tres jueces que definirán quiénes irán a la siguiente ronda!".

En la mesa blanca, se encontraban tres jueces; dos mujeres y un chico. La primera era Kat, de al menos veinte años, de piel canela y hermosos ojos azules, además de un cabello castaño, el segundo era Jack, un joven albino, de cabello marrón y los mismos azules de sus compañeras y la tercera era Elsa, rubia de piel como la nieve.

A los pocos minutos Ash, Gary y Brock aparecieron, cada uno sosteniendo un plato grande de nachos y un refresco mediano y caminaron hacia las gradas, trataron de buscar un lugar cercano para tener una buena vista de las olas que los participantes montarían.

–Dime ¿Qué ha hecho Misty en el mundo del deporte? –preguntaba Gary a Ash mientras se sentaban.

–Hasta dónde sé, ganó tres años consecutivos el Concurso de Surf de Kalos, donde vive ahora, ha ganado premios por todo Hoenn también. Además, no cualquiera entra al CSA, tiene que ser habilidoso para estar.

–Vaya, sabes demasiado sobre ella.

–No precisamente –aclaró Ash –. Una vez investigué su trayectoria, hace ya un tiempo.

–Hmmm…–Los dos amigos miraron a Ash con desconcierto –. Está bien.

Ash dejó de prestarle atención a sus amigos asi que le prestó atención al mar, el escenario de la competencia.

Lejos de las gradas y el público, Misty,(quien estaba usando un cómodo traje de baño azul y sosteniendo su tabla de surfear blanca con una gran "M" de color azul) estaba lista para poder entrar en escena…

–Ash, esta va por ti…–susurró antes de suspirar.

"¡La primera en entrar en escena es la maravillosa Misty Waterflower! Debemos mencionar que esta chica es la hija más pequeña de la prodigiosa familia Waterflower, quienes son leyendas del surf ¡Esperemos que a esta chica le vaya genial!"

–Bien, vamos…–Misty caminó hacia donde estaba el mar, siendo recibida por los aplausos y gritos de la gente que creía en ella. Ella no iba a decepcionarlos.

–¡MUCHA SUERTE MIST! –se escuchó el grito de Ash desde la grada apoyando a su amiga –. ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo!

Mientras la pelirroja se subía en su tabla y nadaba hacia el mar, tomaba el apoyo de Ash y lo grababa en su cerebro. Luego de algunas milésimas de concentración, empezó a nadar encima de la tabla hasta la primera ola, una ola chica, luego, trató de levantarse para poder montar la ola perfectamente, lo cual consiguió perfectamente.

La siguiente fue la segunda ola, un poco más grande que la primera pero Misty tomó impulso para poder montarla con habilidad, aunque en su primer movimiento casi pierde el equilibrio fácilmente la libró. Sin embargo, la tercera ola era un poco más grande…

–Oh no…¡Pero no perderé! –agregó Misty totalmente confiada. Después de eso, ella aumentó la velocidad para moverse y trató de pasar por la ola con un movimiento en espiral, por lo cual, al final regresó a tierra con una perfecta actuación.

–¡Señoras y señores, Misty Waterflower! –gritó el narrador –. No me extraña que después de esto, ella esté en la última ronda.

Misty tomó un poco de aire y miró agradecida al público para luego mirar a Ash y lanzarle un beso, lo cual hizo que el joven se sonrojara…y regresó a donde estaban el resto de los participantes.

–No podía esperar menos de una Waterflower –dijo Kat sonriente y arqueándola ceja –. Tus movimientos fueron simples pero a juzgar por la fuerza con la que los ejecutaste le dan crédito extra.

–Mi compañera tenía razón –Jack arqueó la ceja sonriendo –. Misty, aunque empezaste sin mucha fuerza al inicio, al final supiste justificarte aunque espero que la próxima tus movimientos sean más estratégicos.

–Misty Waterflower –Elsa posó su mentón en su mano mirando a la pelirroja –. Tu familia tiene renombre dentro del deporte y por supuesto que no nos has fallados para nada, para ser la eliminatoria lo hiciste fantástico, por lo que sabremos que en las siguientes rondas lo harás extraordinario, felicidades.

Después de escuchar las opiniones de los tres jueces, esos tres jueces tomar un pequeño dispositivo donde emitirían su voto, en la pantalla aparecieron las calificaciones "8.9" "9.0" y "9.0" por lo que con eso, ella calificaba. Luego de agradecer las ovaciones, se retiró a donde se encontraban los demás participantes, donde Joy la recibió con un abrazo.

–¡Te amaron Misty, felicidades! –dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

–Gracias Joy –la pelirroja rompió el abrazo –. Soy tan feliz con esto.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, aún algo impactado por el beso, Ash sonrió, Misty había logrado su primera meta, pasar las eliminatorias.

Gary observaba la felicidad que el muchacho sentía y sonrió. Todo prometía buenos resultados para su amigo y la surfista.

* * *

Con la hermosa playa y la puesta del sol de paisaje, Ash estaba sentado en la arena frente al mar…extrañaba tanto las puestas de sol en la playa. Eran su parte favorita del viaje.

–Aquí estás…–detrás de él apareció una figura femenina.

–¿Eh? –al voltear hacia la dichosa mujer, vio a la surfista y sonrió –Hola Mist ¿Quisieras sentarte?

–Gracias –sonriente, Misty se sentó al lado de Ash, cruzando las piernas y mirando hacia la hermosa puesta de sol –. ¿En qué pensabas?

–Felicidades por pasar las eliminatorias, sabía que lo harías.

–Gracias, Joy me dijo lo mismo –dibujó una media sonrisa –. Tendré que entrenar mucho si quiero llegar a la final.

–Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

–Pero Ash –los ojos aguamarinos de Misty lo miraron –. Dijiste que viniste a celebrar tu graduación, y creo que eso significa que descanses ¿No?

–No importa, en serio. Estoy descansando, estoy pasando tiempo con mis amigos…y contigo.

–Oh, entiendo –ella sonrió –. En ese caso tú me ayudarás, la segunda ronda es en dos días.

–Perfecto, escuchaste lo que dijo el juez Jack, quiere movimientos más precisos y estratégicos.

–Cállate, yo he pasado por esto más tiempo –suavemente, dejando de cruzar las piernas, ella apoyó los pies en la arena y se impulsó para levantarse –. Ahora caminemos, como dije, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

–Andando –Ash repitió la acción de su amiga y ambos se alejaban de su sitio al mismo ritmo del sol escondiéndose.

* * *

Muy bien, muy bien. Como dije, de este capítulo son muchas inseguridades pero bien, seguiré trabajando. De una vez aviso, los siguientes capítulos me costarán un poco más de trabajo y apenas los estoy arreglando pero bien.

Sobre los movimientos de surf, si, he estado leyendo sobre los movimientos básicos y algunos más avanzados, como dijeron los jueces (Que no se note que los basé en Katara, Elsa y Jack Frost ._.) son movimientos simples, para las siguientes rondas vendrán movimientos más complejos.

Gracias a todos por leer ~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	4. ¿Declaración?

Hola! Perdón por no tenerle el capítulo a tiempo pero si estuve súper ocupada u.u Pero bueno, yo escribo esto mientras termino el quinto capítulo, entiewndan, debo estudiar para mi examen de ingreso, no sé ni madres de física xD Pero bueno, bueno. Les doy esto mientras, que es un capítulo que me costó trabajo...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y la canción "Surfer Babe" de McFly no me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

**IV**

**¿Declaración?**

Una semana ha pasado desde el reencuentro desde que Ash pudo reencontrarse con Misty. En esa semana, ellos pudieron convivir más, era como si aquella separación no hubiera importado mucho ya que pareciera que se conocieran de siempre. Motivada por haber recuperado la amistad de su único y verdadero amigo, pasar la segunda ronda no era tan difícil y de nuevo, los jueces la habían amado.

También Gary y Brock habían aprendido a convivir con Misty, así como Ash y Joy…además a Brock le convenía convivir con la surfista, era un modo sencillo de ganar el corazón de la pelirrosa.

En la competencia había ocurrido una extraña irregularidad. En el CSA, las rondas siempre eran cada tercer día durante semana y media, siendo cinco rondas, sin embargo, este año tuvieron que aplazarse porque los competidores se quejaron por el poco tiempo que tenían para practicar, por lo que la tercera ronda se estipuló para ser seis días después de la segunda ronda, tiempo que Misty aprovechaba para dos cosas, entrenar más duro…y estar con Ash.

Una mañana soleada, dos días antes la tercera ronda Misty estaba en la playa practicando movimientos básicos con su tabla, y el morocho estaba observándola estudiando sus estrategias.

–¡Vamos Misty! –gritaba Ash a modo de motivación –. ¡Así no podrás pasar la tercera ronda!

–¡Tu modo de apoyarme es horrendo, Ketchum! –reclamaba Misty estando a cinco metros de distancia de la arena. Durante esa semana Ash descubrió que Misty se malhumoraba con facilidad y era algo gruñona, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

–Ah, vamos –sentenciaba Ash cruzando los brazos –. Dices que así te motivan.

–A menos que seas alguna de mis hermanas te lo acepto –la surfista se burló de la ironía ya que Ash pudo conocer el método que sus hermanas usaban para apoyarla y ahora lo estaba usando –. Mientras tanto, no te atrevas a hablarme de este modo.

A modo de diva, Ash se llevó las manos a la cintura y movía su cadera un poco a su derecha.

–Por favor discúlpeme, señorita Waterflower, prometo no volver a ofenderla.

–Tu imitación de mí es de lo peor –alegaba Misty empezando acostarse bocabajo en su tabla para nadar de regreso a la playa –. ¿Te lo han dicho?

–Es la primera vez que te imito. Lo mío no es mucho la comedia –añadió el pelinegro.

Misty nadó hacia tierra con mucha cautela, no quería gastar energía que guardaba para la competencia de su vida, al llegar, se levantó de la tabla y quedó frente a Ash.

–En fin, gracias por ayudarme a entrenar, siento que lo necesitaba ¿Sabes?

–No lo sentías, en serio lo necesitabas, Mist –él se apoyó en el hombro de su amiga –. Estoy segura de que ganarás.

–¿Y si no? ¿Qué será de mí? No podría perdonármelo jamás…

–Si no ganas –Ash tenía miedo de decir lo siguiente –. ¿Perderías el contrato con BlazikenMan?

–Meyer Miare fue claro con eso –mientras pensaba, ella lentamente se alejaba para quedar centímetros lejos de Ash –. Debo ganar la competencia.

–Estoy seguro de que vas a ganar, te has esforzado.

–Me traes recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro.

–Ahm…Misty –Ash se sobó la nuca, su rostro reflejaba mucho nerviosismo –. ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo? ¡Digo, como amigos!

–Por supuesto ¿Cuándo?

–Hoy…a las siete ¿Está bien? –sonrió Ash. Misty le regresó el gesto.

–Claro…nos vemos a las siete y gracias por todo–luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se despidió y se alejó del morocho.

Toda una diosa terrenal, verla caminar con su traje de baño rojo con su corto cabello rojo-naranja sosteniendo su tabla de surf…apenas podía creer que esa chica pudiera ser su amiga.

–¿Por qué rayos la invité a salir? –luego de perderse un poco en esa interrogante, se fue del lugar.

Un poco distraído por la propuesta, Ash se fue hacía su habitación en el hotel, aunque cuando entró, ahí estaban Brock y Gary…sentados en el piso, jugando en sus consolas.

–¡No puede estar venciendo a mi Onix! –exclamaba Brock sosteniendo el rectángulo rojo.

–¡Mi Blastoise es mucho mejor, amigo! –reclamaba Gary empujando a su acompañante.

Ash rodó los ojos y se sentó en su cama a contemplar a sus dos amigos jugando mientras él quería salir huyendo de la playa de regreso a Kanto.

–Hola chicos.

–Hola Ash –le respondieron sus amigos.

–Tengo algo que decirles…

–Te escuchamos –mintió Brock.

–Invité a salir a Misty…esta noche.

Las consolas terminaron en la cama y los muchachos cada uno a un lado de su amigo observándolo con admiración.

–¡Invitaste a salir a Misty Waterflower!

–¡Te felicito!

–No le veo el sentido pero gracias –totalmente avergonzado, Ash apartó a sus dos amigos de él –. Pero sólo iremos a cenar.

–¡Amigo, no entiendes la gravedad del asunto! –Brock se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo –. Ven, te enseñaré a tratar a una mujer en una cita.

–Hazlo para que todo sea un desastre si quieres –susurró Gary riéndose.

Brock tan solo le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego se dio la media vuelta para hablar con su amigo. Ash quería separarse de él porque…Gary tenía razón, Brock era un fracaso con las mujeres.

–Mira, ahora que sabemos que estás enamorado de Misty…

–No estoy enamorado de Misty –Ash logró encontrar el pretexto perfecto para soltarse de su amigo –. Sólo la invité a salir por qué sí ¿Vale?

–En serio amigo, si necesitas algo…

–Sólo díganme qué usar y qué hacer.

Gary tomó aire y se quedó pensando. Ash Ketchum; 18 años, jamás demostró interés en alguna chica en serio, le llegó a gustar alguna pero jamás en la vida se animó a tener algo serio con alguna y lo más parecido a un _crush _o declaración era Misty Waterflower.

Sin mencionar que de citas no sabía nada.

–¿Le has conocido alguna pareja a Misty? –cuestionó Gary.

–Claro que no –Ash trató de hacer memoria de las veces que investigaba a su surfista –. Se le relacionó con un tipo llamado Rudy pero al final resultó que todo era pura publicidad para ambos.

–En ese caso, vamos –Brock tomó su celular y empezó a teclear como loco –. ¡Ahí está!

–¿Qué rayos estás buscando?

–Esto –Brock le entregó su celular a Ash –. Este restaurante es perfecto para una cita romántica.

–Sí, porque invitaste a Joy a salir y ella te dijo que ayudaría a Misty a entrenar para la tercera ronda.

Ash no podía contener la risa ante lo irritante que era Gary, a Brock no le daba mucha gracia eso, sin embargo tuvo que olvidar eso para enfocarse sola y exclusivamente en su amigo.

–Envíale un mensaje a Misty y le avisas del lugar –pidió Brock extendiendo la mano pidiendo su celular –. Vamos, sé que puedes.

Con su mano temblorosa, Ash trató de pulsar las letras del teclado táctil, pero al final lo consiguió. Cuando el mensaje llegó a Misty, este se leía

"¡Hola Misty! ¿Te molesta si nos vemos en El mesón de Gyarados? Nos veremos a la entrada, haré la reservación de inmediato"

–El mesón de Gyarados –Joy, quien estaba en el puerto con Misty, quienes estaban caminando luego de otra práctica. Joy, al notar el texto se burló de la pelirroja –. Ya veo.

–Cielos, ese es de los lugares más lindos de esta playa –Misty sostenía el aparato con las manos temblorosas –. Pero no sé…ya acepté salir con él pero…

–No me digas que vas a arrepentirte ahora…¿O sí?

–No es que no quiera salir con él…–respondió con tono suave, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un ligero rosado –. De hecho, es lo que más quiero…pero no quiero que eso me desconcentre de la tercera ronda.

–No lo hará, Misty. Todo lo que haces es entrenar, inclusive con Ash, por eso pienso que deberías descansar un poco ¿Sabes?

–¿Tú crees? –Misty giró hacia su amiga en cuanto esta asintió con la cabeza–. En ese caso, aceptaré la invitación.

"¡Sí! ¡Te veré a las siete, entonces!" fue la respuesta de Misty al mensaje.

–Aceptó –anunció Ash recargado en la ventana mientras sus amigos volvían a estar sentados en el sofá de la habitación jugando con sus consolas.

–Ah, qué bien –llamaron al unísono. La batalla pokémon que enfrentaban era más interesante.

–¡Oigan! ¡Les apuesto a que mi Pikachu es mejor que sus pokémon! –Ash buscó en una mochila verde su propia consola, igual a la de sus amigos pero en color azul.

–¡Cállate que ni has completado la pokédex! –renegó Gary, y de inmediato, Ash se sentó en el piso junto a sus amigos.

* * *

Exactamente a las siete y media de la noche, Ash estaba dentro del restaurante vestido con la ropa más cómoda que tenía para la playa…un pantalón color azul ligero, una camisa con mangas color blanca y unas sandalias color negro. Él ya estaba sentado en una mesa del lugar, esperando a la pelirroja.

Vestida con un sencillo vestido amarillo, unas sandalias color blanco adornadas con flores azules y con su corto cabello suelto sujetado con unos prendedores en forma de estrella la surfista hizo su gran aparición ante los ojos atónitos de quienes la reconocían.

–Hola Ash –llamó la joven.

En cuanto Ash posó los ojos en la joven, no fijó la mirada en nada más…estaba hipnotizado por la lindura de la joven. Era…era...

Era hermosa.

–Oh, hola Misty –saludó el morocho todavía absorto. Era una suerte que todavía pudiera articular palabra alguna–. Qué bueno que estás aquí.

Sonriendo de una manera inocente, Misty tomó la silla frente a Ash, él de tanta distracción olvidó que debía ser caballeroso con la chica. Cuando la pelirroja iba a sentarse, Ash se levantó, por lo que ellos se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

Al estar al cien por ciento conscientes de que el ambiente era de una cita romántica, ninguno de los dos tuvo capacidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, sentían el nerviosismo fluir en sus venas…eran amigos, era una simple cita de amigos ¿Había algún motivo para ponerse así?

–Ah, Misty –pudo replicar Ash después de unos minutos en silencio –. Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo.

–No tengo problema, llevo todo el día practicando, además…mañana puedo continuar entrenando. Leí en el Twitter de los jueces que ahora serán más rígidos, y más Elsa –Misty apoyó su mentón en su mano –. Por eso tendré que intentar movimientos más…complejos.

–Has entrenado para esto desde siempre, en serio no tendrás problema –en el morocho se veía la esperanza que él tenía en su amiga, esta no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida.

–Gracias Ash, sé que lo haré –entonces, de la mesa, tomó la carta de menú para revisarla –. ¿Qué vas a comer?

–Ah, sí. Ordené un filete de res en lo que tú llegabas –se sonrojó apenado el chico –. Gary y Brock me dijeron que aunque sea comiera un refrigerio pero de los nervios no tenía hambre hasta que llegué aquí. Perdóname.

Por muy caballeroso y lindo que fuera en ese instante, Ash seguía siendo…Ash. Misty tan sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

–Ordenaré spaghetti y un jugo de uva entonces –la pelirroja finalizó con sorna. Un poco molesta por la desconsideración de su amigo, más no sorprendida.

"_Bravo" _se golpeó mentalmente el chico_ "Es mi primera cita y ya la eché a perder"_

–Perdóname Mist. No quería…

–No Ash, ya no importa –Misty trató de actuar natural –. Sé perfectamente que eres así y por eso me siento bien, estoy con el chico que es mi mejor amigo.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Ash era falsa, totalmente falsa. Una rara emoción se presentó en su estómago…y claramente hambre, no era.

Después de un rato, entre música, comida y una charla amena, Ash buscó la claridad mental y el valor para preguntarle a Misty sobre algún interés amoroso en su vida:

–Ehm…–antes de hablar, tragó un poco de saliva –. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Uhm? –Misty detuvo el tenedor que tenía el bocado de spaghetti que iba a comer –. ¿Sí, dime?

–¿Hay alguna persona que….?

–¡OH MI DIOS! –una estruendosa voz femenina sonó alrededor del restaurante –. ¡MISTY WATERFLOWER!

Antes de que Ash pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, una pareja de novios; Una joven de cabello ondulado plateado y ojos azules delineados con color negro, y un joven pelinegro de ojos marrones rasgados más alto que la chica se acercó a la surfista.

–¡Mi Dios, eres Misty Waterflower! –exclamó la chica –. ¡Gusto en conocerte, soy una de tus mayores fanáticas!

–¡Mi novia y yo hemos seguido tu carrera desde hace tiempo y déjanos decirte que de toda tu familia tú eres la más fabulosa de toda la familia! –el chico tomó la mano de Misty y la besó delicadamente, muy para enojo de su novia…y de Ash.

El morocho soltó un suspiro de frustración y se levantó del lugar. Cada que buscaba hablar, la pareja los interrumpía sin motivo, por lo que el morocho se incomodó.

–Te veré después Mist –dijo Ash y se levantó de la silla. La pelirroja o vio marcharse, sin poder hacer o decir nada.

Sus ojos aguamarina se llenaron de resignación.

Saliendo del lugar, Ash tan sólo quiso pensar ¿Cómo demonios pudo pensar en que Misty iba a enamorarse de él en tan poquitos días? ¿Cómo podía esperar él que Misty se fijara en él?

–¿Qué estoy sintiendo por ella…? –preguntó mirando el océano. Dándose cuenta que ya estaba muy lejos del restaurante.

Un sonido se emitió desde su bolsillo, el sonido en su celular de un mensaje de Misty.

Gracias por la cena Ash. Lamento que mis fans la hayan arruinado, espero que puedas perdonarme porque si me divertí

–Al menos le gustó –sonrió el morocho. Todo pudo tener un mejor final.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Misty estaba con su tabla de surf, frente al océano. Debía entrenar para su gran día en la tercera ronda pero el pesar y el placer de la cita con Ash se impregnaron en su ánimo, terminaron interrumpiendo su entrenamiento. Era su amigo, al que siempre consideró su único amigo…y estar con él así aunque fuera un rato era algo con lo que se sentía bendecida.

Amaba a todos sus fans pero, a esos dos casi quería odiarlos a muerte. Ahora, contemplando el agua y el cielo azul, sentada en la arena con su tabla de surf arrumbada a un lado, quería pensar.

–Ibas muy bien Misty pero no debiste detenerte y sentarse ¿Cómo pretendes ganar sólo sentándote a contemplar el horizonte?

La voz masculina atrajo la atención de Misty, haciéndole que era Ash o alguno de sus amigos, al voltear se encontró con los jueces; Jack, Elsa y Kat.

–Señor Jack…¿Cuánto tiempo llevan observando?

–Pasábamos por aquí, te vimos entrenar hasta que te…¡Oye, no soy tan viejo! –exclamó el pelicastaño –. Solo tengo 24 años.

–No le creas Waterflower –Elsa sacudía su mano en señal de burla hacia Kat –. Tiene 25 pero es tan metrosexual que está empezando a quitarse años.

Kat soltó una risotada, Jack solo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Elsa. Misty tan sólo arqueó la ceja. Los tres jueces eran expertos en surf y natación, aunque Jack y Elsa tenían un poco de experiencia en esquí.

–No le hagas caso a estos dos, Misty. Ya sabes cómo son los típicos problemas de pareja.

–¿Pareja? –Misty quedo anonadada –. ¿Jack y Elsa? ¿Cuándo?

–Los fans los emparejan, ellos se juntan. Sé de eso –dijo Kat con sorna, quitándole el habla a los otros dos jueces –. Pero ya, dejemos de molestarnos mutuamente ¿Qué te pasa Waterflower? Has mejorado mucho en tus movimientos, pero de repente te detuviste. Si haces eso mañana, terminarás eliminada.

–Ah –de la sorpresa, la pelirroja pasó a la angustia –. Verán, tengo un amigo, soy cercana a él pero ayer unos fans interrumpieron una cita que tenía con él y…bueno, se fue. Él se esmeró tanto en esa cita y fue arruinada.

–Suena a que ese amigo te gusta –replicó Jack –. Lo más seguro es que tus fans lo incomodaron que por eso se marchó. Es algo complicado

–¿Has intentado hablar con él?

–Ignora mis mensajes y no tengo valor para llamarlo…

–¿Y entonces? ¿Qué tal si él ya está mejor, pensó bien las cosas y busca disculparte contigo? No eres adivina Misty –las palabras de la morena iban en serio.

–Mi hermana pasó eso con su novio y al final hablaron, todo se arregló y ahora están comprometidos.

–No, es que no es eso Elsa. Es… –Misty bajó la mirada –. Es una historia compleja, lo conocí cuando era niña pero apenas hace unos días lo volví a ver luego de años de no saber de él

–Oh, eso ya es difícil –el chico de ojos azules sostuvo su mentón con sus dedos, pensando –. Lo más seguro es que te perdone, aunque no tiene nada qué perdonarte, no hiciste nada malo. Tú no llamaste a los fans ¿O sí?

–Pues…no…

–Entonces ya no te agobies. No pienses que él te hará algo, que no tiene derecho, si es tu amigo realmente entenderá que es tu fama.

–Vaya, ustedes son buenos…gracias –Misty le sonrió a los jueces.

–Hemos vivido mucho en nuestras vidas –Kat le regresó la sonrisa –. Ahora, arregla ese problema y después entrenas. No queremos eliminarte del CSA ¿Entendido?

–¡Gracias!

Misty tomó la tabla de surf y se alejó de los jueces, los tres miraban a la chica. Sonriendo, la chica tenía talento, y ese talento no debería haberse opacado por algo así.

La surfista avanzó alejándose de los tres jueces, directo al hotel donde buscaría a Ash. El morocho estaba caminando por la playa, cerca del hotel, donde sostenía su celular, mirándolo. Actuó cuál celoso impulsivo aquella noche. No era él, no debió ser así con Misty.

–¡ASH! ¡ASH! –escuchó una voz femenina llamarlo.

–¿Mist? –preguntó, al dirigir la mirada, sí, era Misty.

Al llegar a donde estaba su amigo, Misty jadeó un poco, señal del agotamiento de correr rápidamente. Entonces, caminó hacia ella, con algo de nerviosismo, claramente.

–Hola Mist –habló Ash, algo seco. Parecía bastante nervioso e incómodo como para saludarla del modo normal.

–Ash, hola...–respondió Misty, no del todo convencida de querer hablar con Ash, a pesar de que era lo que necesitaba. Estúpido miedo.

–Escucha, yo…–el morocho se llevó una mano a la nuca –. Acerca de lo de anoche…discúlpame, fui un completo idiota.

–No, está bien…te esforzaste tanto en la cita que me siento culpable y…

–No –él interrumpió –. No te preocupes por eso.

–Bueno –ella bajó la mirada con una media sonrisa –. Creo que todo arreglado ¿No?

–Sí –con esa sola respuesta, a Ash le regresó el alma al cuerpo…aunque…–Mist, necesito preguntarte algo.

–Dime Ash, te escucho –la pelirroja se alejaba un poco del chico, caminando hacia el océano, invitando a Ash a seguirla.

–Bien…–cuando los dos detuvieron su muy corto trayecto hacia la orilla, el morocho fijó su vista hacia sus pies llenos de arena –. ¿Tú estás…enamorada o interesada en alguien…?

Los ojos aguamarinos de Misty se supone que iban a mirar a Ash antes de esa pregunta, pero se quedaron inmersos viendo al agua azul del mar…ella se quedó callada algunos segundos. Después de unos segundos, se giró a mirar a Ash y le respondió sonriente:

–No, jamás en mi vida me he enamorado…y se podría decir que estoy muy interesada en ti. –ella rió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su amigo –. Pero aunque me correspondas lo nuestro no puede ser.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el pelinegro un poco desesperado.

–No nos vimos en años, y sólo llevamos días juntos. Nadie se enamora en cuestión de horas, atraerte o gustarte alguien sí, pero no enamorarte. Me gustas, pero tenemos que esperar.

–Sí, tienes razón…no somos Brock después de todo –Ash intentaba olvidar el rechazo siendo gracioso. Al menos a ella le gustaba él y ya era suficiente para estar en paz –. Por lo menos sé que me correspondes…

Misty sonrió feliz y abrazó a Ash, este, sin dudar correspondió. Un poco dolido porque no eran las palabras que esperaba extrañamente, pero tranquilo.

–¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito.

–¿Y cómo sé que no te comerás todo?

–¡Oye! –se ofendió el chico para entonces, abrazar a su amiga –. Vamos, tengo algo de hambre.

–Yo también, he estado entrenando mucho e ignoré a Joy cuando me dijo que desayunara algo –después, los dos comenzaron a caminar tranquilos, alejándose hacia algún puesto de comida o restaurante.

La pareja se alejaba tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percataba de la presencia de Gary, a una distancia considerable, quien al parecer había visto la escena.

–Si tan sólo supieras que lo que Ash siente es genuino –susurraba para sí –. No te preocupes Mist, te haré saberlo pronto.

* * *

Creo que el quinto capítulo será más emocionante xD Habrá Egoshipping y KissShipping (?) -Tienen que recordar cuál es ese ewe- Y puro angst así que creo que será el más fuerte, y espérense al sexto y último capítulo :3

Por cierto, olviden mi referencia el Jelsa, la metí porque me gusta esa pareja (?)

Pero bueno, creo que responderé reviews:

_**FersitaAD: **Pensé que a nadie le gustaría el reencuentro, gracias xD_

_**sgtrinidad9: **No te preocupes n.n Y bueno, se supone que en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se pondrán algo feas :3 Pero bueno...sobre Clemont y Serena, sólo dije que Clemont se enamoró de Serena cuando esta trabajó como modelo de la empresa de su padre, tal vez los mencione pero no saldrán ni de chiste xD_

_**netokastillo: **Gracias! _

Y como ya es todo...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	5. Plan de los Celos

Hola! Me extrañaron otra vez ¿Verdad? Si, lo sé. Tardé bastante de nuevo en este capítulo y lo lamento. Al igual que con mi fanfic en Wattpad, expliqué que estuve sumida en una gran depresión y una fuerte infección estomacal...y ahora, sólo jaquecas pero estoy bien. Tranquilos n.n

Después de un severo reacomodo de la historia no serán seis capítulos si no siete, ya estoy escribiendo el sexto que es más corto pero lo justifica porque el séptimo es bastante largo. Tal vez hasta me salgan ocho, las posibilidades están abiertas aún (?) xD En fin...hace tiempo se quedaron con la duda de cuál era el Egoshipping y cual el Kisshipping. El primero es Gary x Misty y el segundo es Ash x Melody (la niñita de la película Pokémon 2000)...no verán tanto como creí pero de que hay, hay (?)

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo! xD

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **"Pokemon" y la canción "Surfer Babe" de McFly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. _

* * *

**V**

**Plan de los celos  
**

––¡Y Misty Waterflower pasa a la final! ––gritó Jack desde la mesa de jueces ––. Y esos son todos los participantes de la última etapa del CSA.

Misty gritó de emoción y dio un brinquito cuando escuchó su nombre en la lista de participantes de la final. Ella sabía que podía hacerlo…

No, ella creía que no podía hacerlo.

Desde aquella "confesión" de Ash, aunque su relación se tensó un poco, pero pudieron ser amigos de nuevo, incluso él pudo seguir ayudándola a entrenar. Para pedir consejos sobre su situación recurría a Joy y a una de sus mejores amigas atletas…Dawn Berlitz. Una de las gimnastas rítmicas más reconocidas.

Ahora, que los tres jueces dieron los resultados sobre las dos concursantes que pasarían a la final y ella estaba ahí, ella estaba tranquila. Su contrincante era una joven de muy buen cuerpo, un largo cabello marrón y ojos azules.

––¡Melody Marine y Misty Waterflower se enfrentarán en la ronda final en cinco días! –anunció Elsa con la misma euforía que los asistentes.

Ash, Brock y Gary desde sus asientos se emocionaron por la victoria de Misty en la competencia.

En la parte donde se encontraban las competidoras, la chica del cabello marrón, se puso unos lentes oscuros color negro y miró a Misty:

––Escucha Misty, realmente te respeto y admiro pero esta competencia será mía ––. Sonrió confiada la chica.

––Provengo de los Waterflower, la competencia es mía ––respondió hábilmente ––. Qué gane la mejor.

––Lo mismo digo ––Melody se acercó con un aire un poco altanero pero también amable y estrechó su mano con la de Misty en pro de una buena competencia.

Melody se alejó de Misty hacía la salida de la competencia, mientras Joy corría hacia la pelirroja. Esta se lanzó a sus brazos, absolutamente feliz por el hecho de haber ganado la penúltima ronda.

––Te felicito Misty ––dijo Joy con su típica amabilidad ––. Ahora sólo te falta ganar la final y podrás conseguir tu sueño.

––Lo sé ––una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrisa ––. Podré demostrarle a mi familia que también tengo la habilidad.

––Verás que sí. ––Joy posó su mano en el hombro desnudo de Misty ––. Lo harás

Joy miraba el rostro de ilusión de Misty, pero a sus espaldas miró como Gary y Brock se acercaban a ella,…empujando a Ash para que se acercara a ella.

––Misty…¿Cómo va tu situación con Ash?

––Ah, eso. Dawn me hablará en cualquier momento para que le siga explicando todo. ¿Por qué?

––Quiere venir a felicitarte pero tiene miedo ––Joy dijo con la intención de tranquilizar todo. Misty iba a girar hacia ellos pero la pelirrosa la hizo disimular ––. No voltees.

A la distancia, Ash era cruelmente empujado hacia Misty por sus dos amigos. Arrastrado, sus pies se llenaban de la arena que jalaba por el impulso.

––No iré ¡Ella me odia!

––¡Que no te odia, carajo! ––Gary gritó enfurecido ––. Apenas ayer la ayudaste a entrenar y dijiste que no hubo problema.

––P-pero…

––Anda, salúdala o felicítala, qué sé yo. Pero irás ––río Gary antes de empujar a Ash con más fuerza y aumentar la velocidad, para luego dar un gran empujón y hacerlo chocar contra Misty.

Joy soltó una risita mientras que Gary y Brock chocaron sus palmas. Pero esos dos, se sentían tan nerviosos que no podían siquiera cruzar mirada después de eso.

––Mist, yo quiero…––Ash podía sentir la vergüenza dibujando en su rostro con rubor carmesí ––…felicitarte…

––G-gracias…––la pelirroja sintió esa sensación hervir su sangre. Quería abrazarlo…––Ash,,,no habría podido lograrlo sin tu ayuda.

Gary observaba la escena, cruzado de brazos y bastante molesto. Hace días ellos podían abrazarse sin problemas y ahora, el más mínimo contacto verbal era una completa pesadilla.

Qué estupidez.

"_Creo que tendré que llevar a cabo mi plan…¿Pero con quién?" _una mirada suspicaz del castaño se asomaba para revelar con esta un pensamiento maquiavélico. Miró por todos lados en busca de alguien, sin motivo.

Halló a Melody alejándose de la playa hacia el hotel.

"_Perfecto"_

* * *

Gary caminó hacia la recepción del hotel, iba bastante despreocupado, como era su actitud. Una sonrisa cautivadora que hacía que cualquiera cayera rendida. Algo tenía en mente, y no parecía malo…¿O sí lo era?

En la recepción del hotel, había una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verde claro, no parecía de más de 22 años. No iba a coquetear con ella…pero…

––Buenas tardes. Señorita ––habló Gary tan cortésmente.

––Buenas tardes, joven ––dijo la joven sonriente ––. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

––Mire, soy huésped del hotel, y necesito saber si la surfista Melody Marine está en este hotel.

La recepcionista rodó los ojos con desdén. Seguramente muchos fans iban a preguntar por Misty o por Melody.

––Cómo ya le he dicho a muchos otros antes que tú, esa es información confidencial, tanto ella como Waterflower pidieron no revelar esa información durante la competencia.

Gary apretó un poco los labios. No quería, pero todo era por Ash, por su mejor amigo.

––Escuché señorita. Mi padre es un miembro del gobierno muy influyente, y puedo hacer que la destituya si no me ayuda con la información de Melody Marine.

La recepcionista le dedicó una mirada severa al joven.

––No le tengo miedo, joven.

––Escuche, tengo que ayudar a mi mejor amigo, se lo ruego. ¡Le pagaré si quiere!

––Lo siento –ella bajó la mirada, para fijarse en el monitor que había en el escritorio ––. Como dije, esa información es confi…

––Hola ––sin más, Melody apareció, con un bikini azul marino y gafas de sol negras. Su cuerpo tan lindo y escultural ––. ¿Alguien ha preguntado por mí?

––Sí, él ––irritada, la recepcionista señaló a un sorprendido Gary.

––Oh ––la chica se sacó las gafas de sol y miró al chico ––. Hola ¿Qué necesitas?

––¿Tienes un minuto?

––Depende…¿Quién eres tú?

––Me llamo Gary Oak, soy un amigo cercano de Misty Waterflower.

––¿Ella te mandó a espiarme o algo así?

––No, vine por mi propia voluntad.

Silencio.

––Ok, vamos ––la chica era tan confiada que tomó a Gary del brazo.

Melody iba en dirección a la piscina, con Gary aun siendo tomado del brazo. Luego de tomar algo de aire, decidió hablar.

––Escucha, Melody. Quiero que me ayudes con algo referente a Misty

––Si quieres que pierda para ella, entonces, pierdes tu tiempo.

––¡No! ––de un empujón, Gary se soltó de Melody y quedó frente a la surfista ––. No quiero que pierdas…quiero que me ayudes.

––Mira niño, ve al grano ¿Sí?

––No me llames niño ¿Sí? ––renegó el muchacho ––. A mi mejor amigo Ash le gusta Misty y a ella le gusta Ash, pero son un par de tontos que no hablan. Quiero me ayudes a encelar a Misty.

Melody se detuvo y miró la seriedad de Gary. ¿Iba en serio el plan? ¿Por qué él querría algo como eso?

––¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

––Leí que Misty es bastante celosa, si te ve con Ash, ella se dará cuenta que quiere tener algo con él…

––¿Y eso en qué me beneficia a mí?

Gary respiró. Ya no le quedaba más opción.

––Misty podría perder.

––Hmmm––Melody se quedó pensando por unos segundos. No era nada ético pero…ella se hizo una promesa––Hecho.

––Perfecto, te veo en el muelle a las cinco ––sonrió triunfante.

––Ahí estaré…¿Eh…?

––Ah, claro. Me llamo Gary.

––Mucho gusto, Gary ––devolviéndole el gesto, Melody se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la piscina. Melody sabía que probablemente Misty no perdería, pero el verla enojada un rato no era malo. Ella no le caía mal, pero para ganar, si era preciso que eso sucediera, sucedería.

El castaño se alejó del área de la piscina para regresar a su habitación. Ash, mientras tanto, estaba en su cama, jugando con su consola, aburrido, pensativo, ni siquiera el juego le entretenía.

Gary entró a la habitación y encontró a Ash, decaído. Con un ligero aire de decepción, se sentó al lado de su amigo.

––Hola, Ash.

––Hm…hola ––respondió decaído el muchacho.

––¿Quieres ir al muelle a las cinco?

––¿Qué? ––Ash mira al chico con bastante incredulidad. ––Oak, conozco tus trucos, y este no te servirá ¿Sabes?

––Ashy Boy, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso ––Gary le dio un pequeño codazo a su amigo ––. Si vas, le estoy dando solución a tu problema con Misty.

Ash arqueó la ceja. No le creía.

––¡Deja de mirarme así! ––el castaño se levantó bruscamente ––. ¡Créeme, Ash! Sé que has vivido miserable estos últimos días por ella y si vas, todo terminará.

Ash apagó su consola y la cerró. Se levantó, cruzó los brazos y apenas iba a asentir cuando…

––¡Excelente! ¡Te veo allá! ––con un pequeño empujón. Gary se retiró de la habitación. Aunque…apenas se alejó, sonrió malévolamente y sacó su celular.

Mientras tanto, Misty estaba en la playa, la chica reposaba en la arena, sentada viendo el mar, con su tabla de surfeo al lado…Todo era tan…brillante. El óceano era tan tranquilizante.

––¡Hola Misty!

––¿Uhmm? ––Misty dejó de observar el océano para ver la providencia de esa voz.

Brock iba corriendo hacia ella, tan alegre, tan sonriente….seguro iba a buscar a Joy. Misty no pudo hacer más que regresarle la sonrisa.

––Hola Brock.

––Hola, Misty ––repitió con la misma alegría ––. ¿Has visto a…?

––¿Joy? Sí, fue por unos juegos ––ambos volvieron a sonreírse…pero Misty, volvió a voltear hacía el océano ––. ¿Brock?

––¿Sí? ––Brock se acomodó sentándose al lado de Misty.

––¿Cómo está Ash?

––Él está bien. ––dijo tranquilamente ––. Se quedó jugando con su consola.

––Ah.

Misty veía a Brock como un gran amigo, esos días en los cuales él iba a coquetear con Joy, ella aprovechaba para poder conocerlo, era tan cercana como Ash lo era a él. Pero en ese instante, ella sentía ganas de preguntar cómo estaba, qué pensaba de ella, que le contaba.

––¿Brock?

––¿Sí?

––Ash…––tragó saliva levemente ––. ¿Ash te ha contado algo sobre mí?

Brock siguió con su mirada fija en las nubes blancas y el cielo, sin responder al cuestionamiento de la pelirroja, esta miró a la misma dirección, pero no hallaba nada ¿Qué hacía que Brock estuviera observando al cielo en vez de responderle?

––Sí, me dijo algo de ti ––miró a Misty comprensivamente, puso su mano en el fino hombro de la chica, poniéndola nerviosa ––. Escucha, Mist. El amor a primera vista puede que sólo sea cuando al mirar a esa persona sólo sientes una extraña sensación, y que el amor ya se haga con el tiempo. ¿Sabes algo? Yo sé que Ash no está enamorado de ti y que tú no lo estás de él, pero…si lo hablan y se dan una oportunidad…no tendré duda de que no tardarán en gustarse en serio, después estarán perdidamente enamorados uno del otro.

––¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

––Se puede decir que tiene que ver con todo lo que Ash me ha dicho de ti. Es todo lo que diré.

Los ojos aguamarinos de Misty se inundaron de una horrible incertidumbre, cuando iba a levantarse a retar a su amigo, vió que su amiga pelirrosa caminaba hacia ellos con dos vasos medianos llenos de jugo de naranja en las manos.

––Hola Brock ––dijo Joy dulcemente. Sabía que él la hostigaría un poco pero ser amable era algo de ella y lo respetaría…aunque fuera con quién rayaba en el papel de acosador.

––¡Hola Joy! ––dijo Brock sonrojado con una gran sonrisa. Misty, sin ver la expresión, sólo pudo poner un rostro de incredulidad.

El celular de Misty sonó, indicándole de un mensaje. Al ver que era de Gary, lo abrió y lo leyó atentamente.

_**¡Hola Misty!**_

_**¿Puedes ir al muelle a las 5 de la tarde? Tengo la solución a tu problema con Ash.**_

_**Atte: Gary**_

––¿Al muelle? ––se cuestionó la chica. Cerró el mensaje, suspiró y en su mente se respondió "Sí". Ella quería ir. Iba a ir. Gary no era tan malo. ––. Joy, entrenaré mañana. Hoy tengo que ver a Gary a las cinco en el muelle.

––¿Disculpa? ––Brock se levantó, mirando a su amiga pelirroja ––. ¿Por qué?

––Dijo que tenía la solución a mi problema con Ash.

Tanto Joy como Brock tenían un mal presentimiento, ella por Misty, él por Ash y Gary. Un poco preocupado y callado, el castaño se alejó un poco de las dos chicas, sacó su celular y marcó al número de Gary.

––¿Hola?

––¿Qué estás planeando Gary? ––respondió Brock ––. ¿Por qué citaste a Misty en el muelle?

––Confía en mí, Brock. Estoy planeando algo para que se "reencuentren" ––al otro lado de la línea, él sonaba confiado ––. Juro que nadie saldrá lastimado.

––Eso espero Brock, ninguno de los dos está para esas cosas. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

––Sé que se resolverá todo después de esto. Ya verás ––y sin más, la llamada se cortó. Señal de que había colgado.

Brock regresó igual de preocupado, pero notó que solo estaba Joy, Misty se había alejado también de ella.

––¿Y Mist?

––En casos como estos, su amiga Dawn puede ayudarla ––. Dijo la pelirrosa con un seño de angustia ––. Es como su otra mejor amiga.

––¿Dawn Berlitz? ¿La gimnasta?

––Se conocieron en una campaña. Desde entonces son casi inseparables. ––Joy aún así pudo decir tranquilamente. A lo lejos, pudo visualizar que la surfista regresaba aún un poco enfadada ––. ¿Y qué pasó?

––Dawn no está. Le envié un mensaje para ver si me responde más tarde…––observó su celular por algunos minutos y entonces miró a sus amigos ––. Sí, iré al muelle. Y no se preocupen, estaré bien.

Tanto Brock como Joy estaba muy preocupados por los resultados. Bastante, pero por dentro querían confiar que estarían bien.

* * *

En la tarde el muelle era un lugar hermoso. Despejado, más que los barcos y las gaviotas del lugar, cerca del embarcadero, estaba Gary esperando a las surfistas y a su amigo, tenía el plan bien trazado en su mente; que Misty viera a Melody con Ash y esta explotara de celos. ¡No podía salir mal!

Gary estaba sentado al pie de una pequeña casa, entonces, al fijar la vista a su lado izquierdo, vió a Melody llegar tan tranquilamente, al verla corrió hacía ella, emocionado.

––¡Hey, Melody!

––Ah ––la surfista se percató del chico ––. Hola Gary.

––Pensé que no llegarías ––dijo apenas se acercó a ella ––. ¿Por qué lo haces?

––Escucha, quiero esa victoria pero también quiero que Misty esté bien ––Melody lo decía tan bien que no sabía si mentía ––. ¿Dónde están?

––Misty llegará en diez minutos, Ash no tarda en llegar. Te repetiré el plan, sólo coquetea con él, cuando llegue Misty ella te hará todo un show, cuando eso pase, le dices que en realidad él nunca te interesó.

––Bien ––ella asintió. Cuando ella volteó hacía atrás, vio al morocho dirigirse al lugar ––. Creo que ese es tu amigo.

––Creo que sí ––Gary miró al morocho ––. Mejor me voy, sabes qué hacer ––antes de escuchar las palabras de la chica, él se fue corriendo a esconderse a un lugar cercano.

Melody suspiró. De algún modo ella sabía que esto estaba mal pero quería hacerlo, sólo para ver qué pasaba. Ash, mientras tanto caminaba algo ansioso. No siempre confiaba en Gary pero esta vez le podría servir.

Ash miró por todos lados mirando a su amigo pero sólo veía a la chica (sin saber que era Melody), vio la hora en su celular y lo volvió a guardar. Gary no era de los que se retrasaba ¿Acaso era que lo había engañado?

––Señorita ––llamó Ash a la castaña ––. Disculpe ¿Señorita?

Cuando el morocho se acercó a ella, esta se giró como si no le importara, se quitó sus anteojos de sol y miró al chico…

––¿Sí, dime amigo?

––¿Melody? ––dijo el chico sorprendido de ver a la rival de Misty ––. ¿Melody Marine?

––Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué? ––ella analizó al chico. Era lindo, eso sí.

––Sólo quería preguntarte si viste pasar a un chico castaño de cabello más alborotado que el mío y ojos cafés pero…Una mejor pregunta sería…¿Qué haces aquí?

––Ah, eso ––Melody se echó el cabello para atrás, tomando un aire de diva ––. Vine a distraerme de mis entrenamientos y a pensar cómo voy a derrotar a Waterflower ––Al menos Melody era una gran mentirosa.

––Ya veo. Qué bien…

––¿No eres tú el novio de Misty? Desde que empezó la competencia siempre la veo contigo.

––¿N-Novio? ––él se sonrojó y empezó a exaltarse un poco, sacudiendo sus manos en busca de descarte esa idea de la mente de la chica––. ¡No, ella no es mi novia! ¡Es sólo una amiga!

––Hmmm… Cómo sea. ––la surfista se acercó al chico, lo examinó con la mirada detenidamente, para sonreír ––. Pues déjame decirte que Waterflower es una tonta…él no te aprovecha lo suficiente, eres muy lindo.

––¿Eh? Gracias ––él se ruborizó por el comentario ––. Pero creo que ya me…

––¡No! ––ella lo tomó del brazo, miró a los lados a observar si veía a su contrincante en algún lado pero no ––. Charlemos un rato…¡Tal vez podamos ser amigos!

Ash no sabía que contestar. ¿A qué se debía que ella quisiera de repente eso?

Detrás de su escondite, Gary fotografiaba todo momento que pudiera ser comprometedor entre ellos, pero le irritaba no ver señal alguno de Misty...con el ceño fruncido y un largo suspiro, trató de escabullirse a buscar a la pelirroja…La buscó por todos los alrededores del lugar, si ella no llegaba, todo estaría perdido y el plan habría fracaso por completo.

Para su mala suerte, Misty estaba al otro lado de donde la había citado, algo alejada de la escena.

––¿Misty? ––gritó el chico apenas vio a Misty, la cual volteó al escucharlo gritar ––.¿Qué haces aquí?

––¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Tú me citaste aquí! ––ella cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

––¡No era aquí! ––dijo tranquilamente para después tomar a Misty del brazo ––. Ven, te llevo.

––Bien, ahora dime por qué me llamaste.

––Ya verás, amiga mía ––. Dijo Gary, en un tono bastante sospechoso que hizo a la pelirroja dudar ––. Sólo sígueme.

Gary apretaba el paso, temía romper el corazón de Misty pero esto compondría la situación entre ellos. Porque él era de las personas que creía que "Los celos significan que le importas".

––¿Y cómo está Ash?

––Ah, no te preocupes...él está bien ––dijo tranquilamente, entonces, cuando se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban Melody y Ash.

"_Perfecto"_

––Mira, allá está Ash ––señaló descaradamente Gary.

En cuanto Misty miró a Ash con Melody, se impresionó. Mil teorías cruzaron su mente en busca de responder una sola pregunta…¿Qué demonios hacía con Melody, su rival?

––¿Qué hace con ella? ––se preguntó, hablando seria y firme. Gary se debatía entre si ver eso como un triunfo, o el inicio de una gran catástrofe.

––No sé. Supongo que sólo están platicando como amigos.

––Ni siquiera se conocen ––Misty mantenía ese tono de voz tan rígido ––. O ella planea algo o…

Ella hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro amargo. El castaño empezaba a preocuparse, ver reír a Ash y Melody no era para nada una buena señal.

––Vámonos de aquí, ahora ––la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta. Gary sólo se quedó contemplándola…hasta que tuvo que tratar de alcanzarla.

––¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas! ––suplicó Gary gritando, después tomó el brazo de Misty, deteniéndola.

Melody escuchó los gritós y vio a Gary y a Misty. Esta, un poco enojada maldecía al castaño por meterla en un asunto que no le incumbía. Pero…al ver a Gary tomando del brazo a Misty.

––Mira, Ash ––esta señaló al castaño y a la pelirroja ––. Ahí está tu amigo y también está…¿Misty?

––¿Eh?

Ash miró a Misty siendo sostenida por Gary y sintió algo…inexplicable. Una sensación de adrenalina al ver a su mejor amigo de siempre con la chica que empezaba a gustarle. Algo que no cualquiera podría explicar con facilidad. Él tenía el nombre de esa expresión en su cabeza y la estaba sintiendo en ese momento en ese momento.

CELOS.

––¿Misty? ––llamó Ash como si nada. No debía sentir celos por ningún motivo ––. ¿Qué haces aquí con Gary?

La surfista sintió un poco de tensión al escuchar esa voz. Al percatarse de que Gary estaba sosteniéndola pudo zafar su brazo de Gary y miró a Ash, un poco molesta. Y ella si no temía en demostrarlo.

––Llámame loca o lo que quieras pero…¿Por qué estás con Melody?

Ash se había quedado mudo, sin saber qué responder. Melody, sin saber qué hacer miró a Gary, quién con un rostro serio asintió. Melody compartió esa expresión para después esbozar una sonrisa malévola…

––Él está conmigo porque nos encontramos por casualidad y nos quedamos platicando. Estaba a punto de contarme tus estrategias para participar. No era mi intención usarlo para ganarte o algo así.

––Mira, me agradas pero la competencia será mía. Y usar al chico que me gusta para ser una clase de rehén en algún sucio truco que tengas hace que me des una pésima impresión de ti ––dijo en un tono agresivo contra Melody, provocando una expresión de picardía en Gary y Melody y la obvia vergüenza de Ash.

––No sé qué tanto dices. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, no estoy usando a Ash para intentar ganarte. Puede que mi deseo sea ganar pero tengo ética ––Melody se defendió, aunque en su mente se contradecía un poco. Aunque dijo que haría lo imposible y si era necesario destruir a Misty para ganar, ahora esa ya no era su intención.

––Haz lo que quieras ––ella cruzó los brazos, a punto de darse la vuelta ––. Quédate con él, si quieres. Tal vez logres sacarle mis movimientos para la final.

––¿Qué? ––Ash también su puso a la defensiva ––. ¿Acaso creías que iba a terminar traicionándote? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

––No lo sé Ketchum. Doce años es un largo tiempo ––en su interior ella quería soltar todo un huracán de fuertes sentimientos ––. ¡Tal vez yéndote con ella logres dejar de ser una distracción para mí!

––¿Distracción? ¡Con que eso soy para ti! ––el chico empezaba a molestarse, ante los atónitos de loa surfista castaña y de su amigo ––. ¡Perfecto! ¡Me iré de Porta Vista para que puedas concentrarte en la final!

––¡BIEN! ¡Lárgate! ––gritó Misty ––. ¡A ver si largándote tú puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti!

––¡Ah, excelente! ¡Tal vez yo también pueda olvidar este ridículo sentimiento dejando de verte! ¡Hasta nunca gruñona! ––respondió Ash con la ira saliendo de sus poros.

––¡Hasta nunca idiota!

Una última discusión para que ambos dieran la media vuelta y se retiraran del lugar, completamente enfurecidos…¿Pero aquí quién tenía la culpa?

––Creo que la regaste ––dijo Melody, un poco impresionada por la discusión. Ya no quería derrotar a Misty usando un truco sucio como jugar con ella.

––Lo sé ––dijo Gary llevándose la mano a la sien. Ash tardaría un tiempo en perdonarlo por ese error...

Minutos después, Joy estaba en la habitación de ambas, revisando antiguos videos de Misty en sus competencias anteriores. Uno donde practicaba una perfecta maniobra, de dos años atrás…Tan concentrada, sin ningún problema.

––Con todo lo que está pasando, no sé si logre ganar ––dijo un poco entristecida.

Joy miró atentamente la puerta por algunos segundos, para después encontrarse con una Misty a punto de llorar entrando, al notarla así intentó acercarse.

––¿Misty? ––llamó preocupada la pelirrosa.

––Por favor, Joy. Déjame ––Misty tenía la voz entrecortada debido al nudo en la garganta. Después de eso, corrió al baño a encerrarse, azotando la puerta.

No quería que la vieran llorando, pero encerrándose en el baño logró desahogarse un poco. Joy la siguió hasta ahí, y preocupada, tocó la puerta, sin respuesta más que los sollozos de la surfista.

––Ay, no puede ser ––susurró Joy, alejándose de la puerta.

Con un semblante de preocupación, Joy sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans azules, con unos cuantos roces a la pantalla, ella se colocó el celular en la oreja, después de algunos segundos.

––¿Hola? ––contestó una voz de mujer.

––Hola, soy Joy, la representante de Misty Waterflower, quisiera hablar con Dawn Berlitz.

Mientras tanto, Ash, quien estaba regresando a la habitación enfadado, se dio cuenta que estaba solo, así que tomó su celular, igual que esa ira con las que se marchó del muelle. Brock, quién iba saliendo del baño, notó a su amigo bastante molesto.

––¿Ash? ––pero este no obtuvo respuesta ––. Ash ¿Qué te pasa?

––¿Hola? ––dijo con el celular en el oído ––. Tres boletos para Ciudad Plateada, por favor. Para dentro de cinco días.

––¿Cinco días? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ––asustado, este se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en la cama ––. ¿Vamos a volver?

––Gracias ––enojado, Ash colgó la llamada. Después miró a Brock, reemplazando un poco el enfado que sentía con dolor visible ––. Nos vamos de Porta Vista, no soy más que una distracción para Misty.

––¿Qué?

* * *

¿Parece que me contradecí? Ya veo xD En fin, creo que por la señal saben quién aparece en el siguiente capítulo :v Voy a tratar de tenerlo cuanto antes, para terminarlo con calma y esta vez me cuidaré mejor paras que mi salud no me impida terminar el capítulo.

Una enorme disculpa a mis lectores por haberlos dejado así tanto tiempo. Reviews son bienvenidos n.n

Otro examen rápido de shippings: ¿Conocen el Cavaliershipping? Porque de este si habrá y mucho en los capítulos siguientes o.o Y sobre lo de Gary siendo hijo de un político influyente, esa es una curiosidad que viene ene un libro oficial de Pokemon, no recuerdo cuál, pero yo les paso el detalle en mi página o en el siguiente capítulo.

Y en fin, detalles los estaré dando en mi página y gracias por leerlo :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	6. Dawn Berlitz

Hola! Lamento mucho haber atrasado una y otra ve la publicación pero como dije antes, problemas familiares, mis nervios alterados y mi mamá enfermó...mi vida es un desastre pero NAAH! Tranquilos, todo está bien ahora y puedo escribir como antes...quisiera terminar este fic antes de poder trabajar así que...haciendo cálculos. El próximo es el último capítulo.

Se han de estar preguntando...¿Por qué Dawn como apoyo de Misty, pudiendo ser May u otra chica? Porque realmente hubiera amado ver comunicación entre Misty y ella. Todo fue: Misty-May, May-Dawn, Dawn-Iris y...se supone que viene el Iris-Serena. No sé, pero gritaré si en XY&amp;Z -la nueva temporada de XY-no aparece Iris y convive con Serena...en fin. Saben a lo que quiero llegar xD

En fin, si tengo más notaciones las diré al final...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokemon, y la canción "Surfer Babe" de McFly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños_

* * *

**VI**

**Dawn Berlitz**

Desde la carretera la playa era hermosa, el color azul del mar en el camino hacia el hotel era tan claro como el de sus ojos y su cabello celeste. Mientras iba en el auto, Dawn observaba desde la ventana del taxi el paisaje tan fresco y relajante de la playa.

A partir de la llamada que recibió de Joy, explicándole la situación por la que Misty, su amiga pasaba, era mejor que dejara lo que estaba haciendo en Sinnoh y fuera a la ayuda de una de sus mejores amigas. Había tomado un vuelo bastante complicado desde Ciudad Porcelana donde se encontraba haciendo una sesión de fotos para una marca de ropa deportiva, en un descanso antes de las últimas fotografías recibió la llamada de Joy platicándole todo el embrollo.

Ella decidió ir. Además, ya tenía un pretexto para cumplir la promesa de ver a Misty en la final.

En el taxi, mientras ella iba con sus audífonos escuchando algunas canciones de pop, miraba el paisaje tropical deseando llegar al dichoso hotel donde estaban sus amigas ahora mismo. Y tal vez hablaría un poco con el susodicho Ash Ketchum. Aunque en su mente, ella repasaba todo lo que Joy le contó.

"_Misty se fijó en alguien…pensé que eso jamás ocurriría"._ Pensaba la peliazul soltando una pequeña risita.

––Señorita Berlitz ––indicó la taxista, una mujer pelirroja con raíz color negro y ojos oscuros ––. Aquí está el Hotel.

––Ah, gracias ––de una cartera color azul sacó dos billetes entregándoselos a la taxista y cuidadosa bajando del taxi. A fin de cuentas no tenía mucha prisa.

La playa era preciosa, era un día magnífico, envidiaba a Misty y a Joy por tener el privilegio de estar en un lugar tan hermoso como aquel. Tal vez cuando Misty se tranquilizara podrían disfrutar del ambiente tropical otro día.

––Hmmm, el lugar es hermoso ––dijo Dawn esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, pero después sacó su celular ––. Bueno, Joy me dijo que Misty está entrenando ahora mismo.

Dawn caminó, completamente enamorada de la hermosa playa, claro que ha conocido muchos pasajes marítimos pero ninguno como ese, Porta Vista era grandioso. Al abandonar el concreto del camino en la que llegó, la suave arena tocó sus pies de seda, sintiendo el calor de esta. Y sintió la caricia suave del aire mientras era bienvenida por el mar mientras subía la marea.

Mientras caminaba por unos segundos observaba el mar, y las gaviotas volando sobre él…pero, el dejar de contemplar el paisaje, recordó que tenía que escribirle a Joy. Se detuvo y sacó su celular para escribir un simple mensaje.

**Joy, estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estás?**

**-Dawn.**

_-Mensaje de Joy-_

**Estamos cerca del hotel, Misty está practicando.**

**-Joy**

Dawn soltó un suspiró, tomó su maleta nuevamente y se fue del lugar en busca del hotel. Tenía fotos, la dirección que Joy le proporcionó así que llegar no sería tan difícil. Paso por paso pensaba en qué le iba a decir, en que brillante argumento iba a lograr que Misty se diera una bofetada en la cara para poder concentrarse de nuevo en la competencia.

El trayecto fue un poco largo, pero eso le daba a la peliazul el tiempo para pensar.

Al llegar a la playa, buscó a Joy entre toda la gente que disfrutaba de la arena, el mar y jugueteaba feliz, algunos incluso la reconocían como la famosa gimnasta que era. Pero sin embargo, tuvo que alejarse un poco, a un lugar dónde las olas eran más fuertes, suponiendo que ahí estaría Misty, debido a la magnitud de las olas que le serviría para enfrentar a las que montaría en la final.

Aún con la maleta en mano, ella corrió a ese lugar a poder encontrarse con la surfista y su representante y así fue. Cuando llegó, encontró a Joy observando con tristeza el increíble desempeño de la pelirroja…la chica pensó en que ya era tiempo de que Joy sonriera un poco.

––¡Hola! ––exclamó alegremente ––. ¡He llegado!

––¿Uh? ––Joy volteó un poco hacia quién había gritado y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era Dawn ––. ¡Dawn, estás aquí!

Mientras ambas sonreían, se daban un fuerte abrazo, habían pasado desde su último reencuentro. Misty, quién hacía movimientos ligeros con su tabla, observó a la distancia que Joy estaba con alguien…

––¿Pero qué….? ––mientras cubría sus ojos del sol con la mano, tomó su tabla y empezó a nadar para despejar su duda.

––Llegaste ––dijo contenta Joy mientras rompía el abrazo ––. Qué bueno que estás aquí..

––Cuando me llamaste me preocupé bastante, me cuesta un poco creer que haya pasado todo eso en tan poco tiempo.

––Lo sé, es algo confuso para ella. Pero creo que es ella quién te lo explicará mejor ––dijo soltando un suspiro.

Misty había salido del agua, y al acercarse a Joy vió a su peliazul amiga tratando de entender la situación tan inmersa.

––¿Dawn? ––preguntó al reconocer a su amiga ––. ¿No estabas en Sinnoh?

––¡Misty! ––dijo apenas la miró y corrió a abrazarla, olvidando que su amiga estaba completamente empapada y su vestido rosa se estropearía ––. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

––También yo Dawn ––Misty se aferró un poco más al abrazo, como si hubiera encontrado la solución absoluta a sus problemas.

––Mist, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…¿No crees? ––Dawn se separó de su amiga con una dulce sonrisa, para luego dirigirle una mirada severa ––¡Demasiado de que hablar, señorita Waterflower!

––Vamos Dawn, no quiero que me regañes ahora ––suspiró cansada, como si se hubiera olvidado del problema algunos segundos ––. Lo que más necesito es un consejo.

––Escucha, es que siento que ––Dawn se llevó una mano a la sien, para luego volver a dirigirse a Misty ––. Todo esto es absurdo, que te ahogas en un vaso con agua.

––Dawn, será mejor que te explique la historia y a ver si sigues diciendo eso. Vengan, vamos a comer algo ––sonrió la pelirroja para luego volver a abrazar a su amiga. Misty sostuvo su tabla y condujo a sus dos amigas para alejarse de la playa.

* * *

La regó. Gary sabía perfectamente que le regó.

Mientras en su habitación de hotel, Ash estaba acostado en su cama mirando su celular mientras tenía unos pequeños audífonos blancos puestos. Su amigo castaño lo contemplaba desde la cama conjunta buscando qué nueva disculpa iba a utilizar para que ahora sí su mejor amigo lo perdonara, tan simple como eso. Pero siempre que intentaba siquiera hablarle, Ash lo ignoraba y no lo culpaba, su fantástico plan de celos terminó separando a su amigo de la surfista mucho más de lo que pensó.

Respiró y se decidió encararlo de nuevo para obtener su perdón y enmendar el error.

––Ash, necesito hablar contigo ––dijo Gary lleno de seguridad, obteniendo como respuesta que Ash lo mirara de reojo por unos segundos con una mirada indiferente. ––. Escucha, sé que aún me odias por lo que pasó en el muelle pero…

––"Lo hice por ti y para que pudieras estar con Misty" ––repitió Ash con una insoportable voz chillona ––. Gary, haz dicho lo mismo desde hace días y mi respuesta es la misma…-Ash volvío a ignorarlo ––. No.

No era como que Ash fuera a perdonar a Gary pero ya era hora de que limaran asperezas, porque después del viaje iban a separarse, debido a que irían a diferentes universidades y ya no les iba a ser posible reunirse por un buen tiempo.

––¿Sabes? ––Gary llamó a Ash ––. Tienes razón. Fui un terrible amigo, intenté ayudarte pero ahora todos me odian; tú me odias, Joy me odia, Misty me odia…¡Hasta Brock me odia!

––Oye, nadie te odia ––rió, para luego dejar su celular y prestarle atención a Gary ––. Comprendo que querías ayudar pero no debiste hacer eso.

––Tranquilo, aprendí a no volver a hacer planes, siempre se arrruinan ––sonrió el castaño, para después sentarse al lado de Ash.

De una forma amigable, los dos amigos chocaron sus puños, en señal de reconciliación. Era hora de que dejaran eso atrás, por el bien de su amistad de años. En ese preciso momento, Brock llegó sosteniendo su celular, esperanzado. Seguramente Joy le estaba escribiendo.

––Bueno, si hay algo que nunca cambiaremos es que seguirá obsesionado con Joy ––dijo Gary riéndose.

––Ríete lo que quieras, lo que me escribió Joy es interesante ––dijo Brock acercándose a Ash y sentándose a su lado ––. ¿Misty te habló de Dawn Berlitz?

––¿La gimnasta? Sí, todo mundo sabe que son muy buenas amigas, pero ella me contó que Dawn es como otra hermana para ella, a quién le cuenta sus problemas y llama si tiene algún problema ¿Por qué?

––Creo que no creerás quién está almorzando con ellas ––. Brock tomó su celular y le mostró una selfie que Joy le había enviado, donde ella y Dawn estaban en una cafetería, posando para la foto juntas mientras Misty veía su comida, fingiendo que no sabía de esa foto ––. Algo me dice que tiene que ver contigo.

––Ah, genial. Si Dawn Berlitz está aquí ella debe odiarme ––Ash observó unos segundos más la foto para dejar caer su cabeza en la pierna de Brock ––. Estoy muerto, amigo. Estoy muerto.

Brock y Gary intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, vaya que ahora estaban metidos en un problema, si bien no muy grande, de igual manera afectaba a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería donde estaban presentes las chicas, Joy no despegaba su mirada del celular, leyendo el mensaje que Brock le había leído, Dawn platicaba de sus experiencias en Sinnoh y Misty movía el tenedor alrededor de su plato de tallarines con crema, clara de señal de su falta de apetito.

––Y entonces, me dijeron que tal vez me enfrentaría a May en los juegos olímpicos del próximo año en Kalos ––Dawn soltó un gran suspiro de frustración ––. Si fuéramos de la misma región, creo que no competiríamos, ah, detesto competir contra mis amigos pero lo entiendo, ella ha arrasado este tiempo.

––Ajá, qué mal ––susurró la pelirroja sin despegar la mirada de su platillo.

––Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención ––. Reclamó Dawn ––. Si ese tal Ash te tiene tan perdida, es mejor que me digas en qué habitación está para poder hablar con él.

––Pero Dawn…

––Escúchame Misty, leí en el blog de Elsa Snow que ahora será más estricta con los participantes, Kat Waters y Jack Frost, es obvio que los tres van a torturar a Melody y a ti ––Dawn se levantó, molesta mirando retadoramente a Misty ––. Me contaste que esperaste esto por muchos años, rebasar a tus hermanas e incluso a tus padres…Y no permitiré que una pelea tonta con el que podría ser el amor de tu vida lo arruine.

Dawn tomó su maleta con desdén, para luego dejar algo de dinero en la mano de Joy para pagar la cuenta, iba tranquila y decidida hasta qué…

––Dawn, debes registrarte para…

––¡Sí, ya sé! ––renegó la peliazul antes de marcharse de la cafetería.

––No le dijiste el número de habitación ––dijo Joy contemplando cómo se iba Dawn.

––No, no lo hice ––contestó Misty, haciendo lo mismo…

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Dawn regresó con la misma actitud con la que se marchó, aunque sonrojada porque estaba consciente de que olvidó hacía dónde iba, con sólo pararse detrás de Misty con una actitud firme pero avergonzada…

––Habitación 105 ––Misty seguía comiendo huevo revuelto con jamón sin ni siquiera mirarla.

De nuevo silencio incómodo.

––Gracias ––Dawn volvió a marcharse, combinando el sonido de las ruedas de la maleta y el de sus tacones bajos caminar al ritmo de sus determinación.

––¿Le aviso a Brock que va para allá? ––Joy observó la pantalla de su celular con un mensaje de Brock sin responder, para luego dirigir la mirada.

––Hm…––Misty se quedó pensando algunos segundos ––. No, déjalo que se sorprenda. Si Dawn aprendió de Zoey…

––Ah, tienes razón ––asintió Joy suavemente para después seguir almorzando, al igual que Misty, quién por fin se atrevió a probar bocado.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos más tarde, Dawn llegó a la habitación de Ash, si bien ya pudo lograr que Misty dialogara con el susodicho, ahora faltaría conversar con él. En su mente se imaginaba como podría ser el susodicho, qué tuvo él para atraer a Misty, independientemente de que se conocieran de niños...O tal vez ¿No fue tan independiente de esa situación?

Tocó la puerta, sonriendo dulcemente y revisando que su cabello se viera perfecto. Iba a conocer al posible interés amoroso de su mejor amiga ¿Qué había de malo en dar una buena impresión?

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Dawn se encontró con un adorable chico de ojos negros y cabello castaño desordenado en picos. Era Gary.

––Hola ––dijo amablemente Dawn, aunque al ver al chico ––. Woah, Misty no menciono que Ash fuera tan guapo.

––No ––Gary rio un poquito ––. No soy Ash, soy su amigo Gary.

––¿Amigo? ¡Ah, estuvo cerca! ––la peliazul soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras fingía limpiar sudor de su frente ––. Pensé que tú eras Ash y cómo te encuentro atractivo pensé que ahora entraría en una crisis porque le gustas a Misty y…

––¿Qué? ––dijo el castaño bastante relajado por la actitud de Dawn, quien estaba algo nerviosa ––. Bueno, no importa ¿Buscas a Ash? Entonces tú debes ser Dawn Berlitz.

––Sí, mucho gusto. Ahora, me gustaría hablar con tu amigo sobre Misty ¿Se podrá?

––Por supuesto, dame unos segundos. Espero verte de nuevo pronto ––dijo Gary guiñándole el ojos a la chica antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Dawn esperó en el pasillo tranquilamente unos segundos, hasta que empezaron a soñar ruidos de la habitación de los chicos, gritos de Ash y Gary discutiendo, golpes que al parecer eran de Gary, pero ella no prestaba atención porque observaba lo elegante y lindo que era el hotel.

Cuando Ash salió de la habitación, tenía un ligero golpe en la cabeza y se sobaba, al parecer molesto, Dawn fijó su vista al chico.

––¿Tú eres Ash?

––Si, si soy ––el morocho trató de relajarse un poco y comportarse ante la gimnasta ––. ¿Dawn Berlitz?

––Es por eso que amo ser famosa ––ella soltó una risita para después apretar su mano con la de Ash en señal de saludo ––. Gusto en conocerte, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

––¿Ah sí?

––Quisiera hablar contigo sobre Misty, Joy me llamó y me contó todo y vine a ayudarlos a ambos.

––No te ofendas Dawn pero…––Ash suspiró frunciendo el ceño ––. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, he estado muy bien sin Misty aunque no lo creas, además, ella mismo dijo que yo era una distracción.

––Ven conmigo, hay cosas que necesito aclararte porque no puedes seguir así. ––la peliazul tomó la mano de Ash para alejarlo de la habitación, caminar mientras hablan podía ser de mucha ayuda. ––La habitación de Misty no está tan lejos ¿Verdad? Pues en lo que hablamos podrás pensar cómo disculparte y así verás como ella va a disculparse.

––Pero…

––Sin peros Ash, por favor ––calló la chica para seguir con la caminata ––. Ella te gusta ¿No?

––Creo que sí.

Dawn cruzó los brazos mientras pensaba. La plática, si se desarrollaba hasta llegar a la habitación de Misty no sería gran cosa, así que decidió ir hasta la piscina, el camino era algo largo.

––Eso me supuse…¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguna chica?

––Bueno…una chica llamada Giselle, a los 10 años ––Ash debía presionar a su mente, apenas recordaba a esa chica. Vamos, era la primaria ––. Pero no llegué a nada.

––¿Qué edad tienes?

––Dieciocho.

Dawn frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, a su parecer Ash no ha disfrutado la vida como debe ser.

––Como sea ––musitó la chica mientras tomaban el elevador a la recepción, Dawn apretó el botón para llamar el elevador ––. Ash, a lo que iba es, Misty no cree que seas una distracción.

––¿Ah no? Pero ella misma lo dijo ––Ash se cruzó los brazos, enojándose por los recuerdos de esa discusión ––. Soy la causa por la cual tal vez no pueda ganar.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, Dawn entró primero y Ash la siguió, mientras bajaban, Dawn revisaba la hora en su celular…debió hacerle caso a Joy y registrarse, estar con la maleta era pesado.

––.Lo dijo porque pensó que la traicionaste con su rival. Misty no soporta la traición ¿Sabes? Y cuando está molesta es muy sensible aunque se haga la fuerte.

––¿Me estás diciendo que me he estado complicando la vida…para nada?

––Misty te necesita, Ash. La competencia es en tres días, y no sé si viste pero…–Dawn volvió a revisar su celular, sólo para mostrarle unos mensajes de Elsa, Jack y Kat ––. Van a despedazarlas si no hacen una rutina épica, una que provoque furor en el público.

––Pero Mist me dijo que ellos no son así.

––Como amigos no son así, como jueces serán los verdugos personales de Misty y Melody. Y ella no pude perder su oportunidad…además, estoy segura de que no regresarás tranquilo a casa…––Dawn miraba la puerta, esperando la respuesta ––. ¿Universitario, verdad?

––Sí ––respondió Ash imitando el gesto ––. Biología marina…entro en un mes a clases.

––Pues tampoco podrás estar en paz en la universidad si esto se queda así. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir su vida en paz si todo se queda así ––cuando el elevador se detuvo, la peliazul revisó sus uñas con esmalte color rosa, tomó de nuevo su maleta y después salió de ahí, seguida por Ash ––. No pueden permitir que esto termine así, no se vieron en doce años y ahora que tuvieron un mes y tanto para volver a estar juntos, esta situación se tornó estúpidamente tensa…

––Bien, iré a hablar con ella. Aunque opino que primero deberías registrarte ––Ash, señaló el vestíbulo donde había una pareja registrándose ––. Esa maleta te molesta ¿No?

––Hm… ––lanzó un suspiro ––. Bien, lo haré. Pero ven conmigo ––de nueva cuenta, ella volvió a tomar la mano el chico para dirigirse al vestíbulo hasta que…

––¿Dawn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con una extrañada Misty, quien no se explicaba porque Dawn trataba así a un chico al que acababa de conocer…peor aún, con el que tenía problemas.

––Oh…––Dawn soltó bruscamente la mano de Ash ––. Hola Misty, vine a registrarme por fin…Digo, cargar esta maleta por todos lados me molesta ––luego de reír un poco nerviosa, ella se acercó a Ash para susurrarle ––. Si no hablas con ella…lo haré yo ¿Y sabes? Soy mala para esto, no quiero empeorar las cosas ya que vine para arreglarlas.

––Está bien, creo que me voy ––Misty se giró para huir, sonrojada ––. Te veré en la ce-

––¡No te vayas, Kasumi! ––. Gritó la peliazul para dirigirse a su amiga y tomarla de las manos ––. Creo que ya es hora de que hablen ustedes dos…adelante, ve. ––Dawn tomó su maleta y se alejó de ellos, dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo, a la recepción para registrarse.

La pareja se quedó callada por algunos segundos…Misty acomodando su corto cabello suelto, mientras que Ash se rascaba la nuca, mirando el suelo. Sin embargo, él recordó todo lo que Dawn dijo y le sonrió a su amiga.

––Hola Mist ¿Cómo estás?

––Oh, hola…no sabía que ya eras tan cercano a Dawn ––Misty esbozó una media sonrisa, acercándose un poco a su amigo ––. ¿Qué diablos te dijo de mí?

––Oh, no nada. En realidad casi no hablamos de ti ––el morocho miró a su amiga, como ella estaba nerviosa ––. ¿Quieres ir a caminar un poco?

––Vamos ––respondió vacilante la pelirroja.

Caminando lado a lado, sin poder decir nada, Ash se dirigió a la piscina , tomando la mano de Misty para que esta caminara más rápido, mientras caminaban alrededor., ella tarareaba hasta que dijo…

––Lo lamento mucho. Creo que exploté, me encele de que estuvieras con Melody que…no pensé que nuestra amistad…en realidad que soy una tonta orgullosa ¿No crees?

––Nah, tienes un carácter fuerte, y eso me gusta. Siempre has sido así, Waterflower, desde que te conozco ––mientras él decía eso, desviaba la mirada, evitando que ella viera su sonrojo ––. ¿Por qué te llama Kasumi?

––Kasumi significa Sirena en japonés, me decían así porque siempre estaba en el agua, entrenando. Cuando crecí y me volví profesional ya no quise que me dijeran así…excepto Dawn y Joy a veces. No me gusta que me digan mucho así.

––Hm, está bien ––sonrió el chico para después estar callados el resto de tiempo. ––. Aunque quería empezar a llamarte así.

––No te atrevas a hacer eso ––dijo Misty mientras ambos reían. Mientras veían a los que estaban en sus sillas disfrutando del sol, y a los que estaban nadando, ella al final se atrevió a preguntar ––. ¿Estarás en la final del CSA, verdad?

––No me perdería el ver como Misty patea el trasero de Melody ––Ash volvió a tomar la mano de Misty para después abrazarla fuertemente ––. Gracias Ash, te veré en tres días.

––¿Tres días? ––por un segundo Ash dejó de hacerle caso al abrazo y recordar…en tres días él ya debía irse a Kanto ––. Sobre eso…

––¿Ocurre algo? ––Misty rompió el abrazo, asustada por la respuesta del morocho ––. Dijiste que estarías ahí.

––No voy a mentirte ahora…––Ash bajó la mirada, totalmente preocupado ––. Me entristecí tanto con lo que me dijiste que…por el coraje decidí regresar a Kanto en tres días.

La pelirroja también bajó la mirada, se hubiera molestado de nuevo pero esta vez sus palabras tuvieron poder sobre él. Así fue como su orgullo se vio derribado de un momento a otro.

––Está bien, yo entiendo ––con una media sonrisa, Misty acepto lo que él había dicho ––. Pero al menos haz el intento de ver aunque sea un poco de la competencia ¿Está bien?

––No sé cómo le haré, pero no te voy a defraudar ––haciendo un puño con su mano derecha, para después levantar el meñique ––. Lo prometo.

Misty cerrando el puño y entrelazando su meñique con el de Ash, selló una promesa, no se sabe que tan vacía, y que resultado iba a tener pero lo hizo.

––Regresemos al hotel, quiero ir por mi tabla para practicar en el mar…¿No vienes?

––Lo siento, iré a mi habitación. Debo regresar a mi habitación antes de que Brock y Gary se maten por una pelea Pokemon.

––Está bien ––Misty se rio un poco ––. Sé que se siente eso así que adelante.

––Gracias, te veo después ––se despidió Ash corriendo hacia el interior del hotel. Misty se despidió de él moviendo la mano. Luego esta soltó un suspiro de frustración y también regresó.

Cuando Ash regresó al elevador, se le vió pensativo, menos mal que no eran de esos elevadores de música porque era detestable tenerla cuando su mente era un caos. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Ya había logrado recuperar a Misty. Si no estaba en esa competencia la iba a perder. Esta vez estaría sin intervención de Dawn, Joy, Gary o Brock.

Tal vez la perdería para siempre.

* * *

_**Antes que nada, anotaciones:**_

**-Kasumi:** Como dijo Misty significa Sirena. Y bien sabemos que ese es el nombre japonés de Misty, por eso decidí que podría ser un gran apodo para Misty, ya que al ser surfista siempre está en el mar.

**-La carrera que estudiará Ash:** No lo sé...sufrí para pensarla. _**Pikarito**_ -si, ella es mi amiga xD- fue la que me ayudó a pensarla y esa fue mi conclusión...sé que Ash "cabeza dura" Ketchum no es así pero necesitaba hacerlo universitario a mi favor xD

**-Respuesta al examen de shipping del capítulo siguiente :** **_Cavaliershipping (Gary x_**_ **Dawn) **_Este shipping no es de mi agrado, preferiría verlos como mejores amigos pero quise variar un poco salirme un rato del Ikari o hasta del Penguin, pero algún día podría usarlo a mi favor xD

Ahora sí. Siento que con Dawn volví a pecar del OOC pero...bueno, el capítulo final estará listo pronto y esto está fríamente calculado por fin...excepto que esta vez no planee este capítulo pero si hacía la intervención de Dawn tan rápida siento que desperdiciaría una buena situación...Y tranquilos, en el próximo capítulo Dawn convivirá más con Brock, Gary y Ash xD

Creo que es todo...así que...Nos vemos en el último capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	7. La Competencia de Surf

Hola! ¡Por fin!¡Terminé el fic! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Cumplo lo que prometí! Mañana mismo estará el epílogo. Así que los que lean este capítulo después de haber publicado el epílogo podrán leer ambos juntos para su comodidad :3

Batalle de nuevo, no vi muchos videos sobre movimientos de surfeo y los que vi me costó mucho trabajo representarlos. pero al final, puse los que mencionan los personas y los que las chicas hacen para que sepan más o menos de qué hablo xD

Pero al final, mi esfuerzo rindió frutos y aquí está, pero valió la pena, está largo, se los advierto. Pero en fin...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon y la canción "Surfer Babe" de McFly no me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores_**_._**

* * *

**VII**

**La competencia de Surf**

La noche en Porta Vista era muy fría. La brisa helada que tocaba la suave mejilla de Misty le causaba un ligero escalofrío. Pero también la hacía saber que todo estaba en calma. Que todo estaba bien ahora. Misty estaba felizmente sentada en la arena, frente al mar, el cielo oscuro de la noche y la luz de la luna le daban un poco de calma.

Estaba tranquila, la competencia era al día siguiente. Pudo resolver sus problemas con Ash (Aunque él mismo había dicho que ahora estaba en duda su asistencia a la final del CSA), Dawn y Joy la apoyaban más que nunca, y pudo hacer las paces con Gary y llevarse bien con Brock. Si bien Jack, Elsa y Kat iban a ser más estrictos, y Melody iba a ser su peor pesadilla ¿Qué importaba? Ella estaba lista y nada iba a desanimarla.

_**Zurui suki sugite kire sou  
Kira kira shinakya ikenai yo ne  
Hanasanai to kimete hoshii kara  
Kimi wo Doki Doki saseru wa **_

—Es Ash —Misty sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chamarra rosa y sonrió al escuchar la canción que escogió para Ash —. ¿Hola, Ash?

—Ehm…hola Misty —el morocho sonaba nervioso —. Tengo algo que decirte sobre mañana.

"_Estarás ahí, estarás ahí"_

—No voy a poder estar ahí —Ash sonaba decepcionado y dolido —Por favor discúlpame. Intentaré aunque sea verte pero no podré estar en la fiesta de celebración, debo regresar a casa, tengo trámites universitarios. Iba a cancelar el viaje hasta que mi mamá me avisó que tengo muchos pendientes.

—Oh, vaya…—Misty realmente estaba decepcionada, pero en parte entendía el por qué. _Por ella_ —. No te preocupes por eso. Mañana avísame por un mensaje si podrás estar ahí, al menos para verme competir.

—Haré lo posible, pero si no puedo verte mañana…—se escuchó silencio por unos segundos, seguido de un suspiro —. Lamento que este reencuentro fuera estilo novela barata, que haya habido problemas entre nosotros y todo eso pero…Como te prometí cuando éramos niños, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y siempre te voy a apoyar. Te deseo suerte mañana, sé que lo harás bien.

—Gracias —una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos claros —. Realmente aprecio todo lo que me dices.

—Y por cierto, sé que no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo pero debo decirte otra cosa…

—Ehh —sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo —. ¿Sí?

—Misty, eres y siempre serás mi…—y antes de que Ash pudiera completar su frase, la llamada se cortó.

—¿Eh? —Misty observó su celular de nuevo, indicando que, efectivamente la llamada había terminado —. ¿Su…qué?

Resignada, ella decidió colgar. Dejo el celular a un lado de la arena y siguió contemplando la luna.

—Dame una señal de que mañana todo saldrá bien…por favor —Misty susurró suavemente mientras sentía de nuevo ese frío viento.

—¡Misty Waterflower! ¡Benditos sean los espíritus que te veo! —la voz tan animada de Kat hacia presencia mientras la chica de piel canela caminaba hacia Misty —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Kat…—Le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Kat —. Sólo pienso, mañana será un día difícil.

—Dímelo a mí, Jack y Elsa fueron a mi habitación a que habláramos somos lo que queríamos ver mañana —Kat le guiñó un ojo a Misty y luego sonrió —. La pareja de hielo le hará honor a su nombre mañana.

—¿Pareja de…hielo? —Misty arqueó una ceja. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que Jack y Elsa eran llamados "El rey del hielo" y "La reina del hielo" respectivamente porque ambos, tenían la costumbre de ser crueles en un momento cumbre al momento de juzgar, también por su experiencia en esquí. Y ahora que eran pareja…tenía sentido. —. Entonces era verdad…

—Lo que ellos decían en su Twitter y sus blogs…—sus labios se torcieron mientras ella pensaba —. Sí, eso es cierto pero…lo pensé bien y trataré de ser el policía bueno. Sé que un sufista puede fallar, yo entrené a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga.

—Ah…—Misty soltó una risa nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de lo que decía Kat pero era mejor aceptar el apoyo moral —. Sí…

—Escuché que Dawn Berlitz está aquí ¿Cómo está la futura gimnasta olímpica?

—Dawn está bien. Vino a ayudarme con el asunto de…—la pelirroja pausó —. Mi amigo, el caso que te conté, pero como todo se arregló al fin, está ayudándome a entrenar y relajándose antes de enfrentarse a la presión de ser la representante de Sinnoh.

—Qué bueno. A todo esto…¿Cómo terminó tu asunto con ese chico?

—Bien —Misty volvió a mirar su celular —. Todo está bien entre nosotros, pero no podrá quedarse a la fiesta de celebración.

—Es una lástima —Kat relajó los hombros, estiró los brazos y se tiró suavemente a la arena —. Quería conocer al susodicho. De hecho, Jack, Elsa y yo queríamos.

—Lamento decepcionarlos —Misty volvió a reír. Se sentía cómoda por tener la presencia —. Pero al menos me verá competir.

—El apoyo ayuda mucho —luego de mirar la luna, Kat invitó a Misty a recostarse a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, eso —Kat no apartó la vista del astro resplandeciente —. Vine a surfear. Mañana tendré que criticarte a ti y a Melody así que quise recordar esos viejos tiempos donde participaba en incontables concursos de natación y surfeo…donde yo era la alumna y no la maestra —la morena sonaba nostálgica, haciendo sentir a Misty de ese modo —. Dime que al menos practicaste una hora diaria.

—No, desde que desperté hasta ahora estuve entrenando. Y vaya que me desperté muy temprano.

—Me siento feliz por tu dedicación, Mist —Kat se levantó de la arena y le sonrió a Misty —. Como juez debo ser imparcial pero…como tu amiga…te deseo suerte y espero que ganes.

—Te lo agradezco Kat —Misty, a diferencia de Kat, sólo hizo una abdominal para lograr quedar sentada —. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana. Ansio ver como el legado de los Waterflower se mantiene —Kat repitió el gesto mientras levantaba el pulgar en forma de aprobación —. ¡Suerte Misty!

—Gracias —ella hizo una reverencia respetuosa mientras sonreía. Después de eso, Kat se marchó, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la playa…

Cuando Misty dejó de ver marcharse al delgado y poco curveado cuerpo de Kat, ella también se levantó de la arena. Contempló una vez más el mar, de nuevo siendo abrazada por la determinación. Su vida estaba en juego.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del hotel, cuando varias habitaciones ya tenían las luces apagadas…Ash tampoco podría dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo a Misty, No era cierto, no tenía que hacer ningún trámite sino hasta después de la competencia, pero le daba vergüenza decir que no pudo cancelar su viaje.

A veces decía mentiritas blancas, pero esa "mentira blanca" le estaba doliendo. Mientras Gary dormía como bebé en la cama conjunta y Brock seguramente también dormía, él era el único que estaba despierto, totalmente fuera de sí. Pero al menos ella lo tomó bien. Como le hubiera gustado haber pedido un consejo a Gary, pero este ahora estaba dormido…

—No, mejor no lo despiertes, si Gary no duerme se pone insoportable —y así, Ash hizo un intento por dormir, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol tocaban la playa, esta era un desastre total. Las cámaras, los stands para los jueces y para el público, los organizadores preparando todo. El público que pasaba por los stands que se tomaba selfies presumiendo que podían estar en la final del CSA. Los vendedores en puestos ambulantes vendiendo comida, bebidas o mercancía promocional a la competencia e incluso promocional de las concursantes.

La gran final, sería un gran evento.

En los pasillos del hotel, Brock y Gary corrían hacia la habitación de Dawn, Gary sostenía una laptop negra, se supone que ese día debían marcharse y entregar la habitación, pero ellos se negaban a irse. Dawn consiguió el número de Gary gracias a Ash, y en cuanto esta despertó, primero le envió un mensaje de coqueteo y después la frase "Vengan, tenemos que hablar, sé cómo impedir su ida a Pueblo Paleta".

Dawn, la cual estaba aún con su pijama rosa de dos piezas, estaba sentada en su cama, esperando a que los amigos de Ash aparecieran.

—Por favor, aparezcan —dijo la peliazul atentamente a la puerta, esperando a que alguien tocara.

Gary tomó aire antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, soltando un suspiro de frustración. Al estar frente a este, tocó la puerta con prisa. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Dawn abriera.

—Hola Dawn —dijo Gary con mirada atrevida, pero este fue respondido por un jaloneo de Dawn obligándolo a entrar —. ¡Woah!

—¡Ya era hora! —la peliazul dijo por última vez antes de permitir entrar a Brock y luego cerrar la puerta —. Misty me contó todo, cuando llamé a Ash él ya estaba dormido.

—No podemos cancelar el viaje y menos a unas horas de partir—. Brock dijo sentándose en la cama, seguido por Dawn.

—Oh sí, si pueden —Dawn acercó su laptop y entró a la página de la terminal de autobuses, la cual estaba a varios kilómetros de la playa —. Esta terminal tiene la opción de posponer algún viaje ya programado, sólo cancelan sus boletos para el viaje de mañana y cambian la fecha, se les cobra un impuesto extra, eso sí.

—Bueno, los trámites para la universidad de todos modos empieza mañana, podemos irnos mañana mismo y estar ahí antes de la media noche —pensó Gary mientras caminaba a la ventana de la habitación —. Espera…¿Desde cuándo está esa opción?

—¿Qué acaso nunca revisan los anuncios? —renegó la chica cerrando su laptop.

—Ash fue quien hizo todo, seguro que estaba muy molesto con Misty cuando decidió que nos íbamos —dijo Brock algo confundido —. Pero en fin…haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Dawn, tocó el hombro de Gary, haciendo que dejara de ver el distractor paisaje del mar. Cayó en la cuenta de que sería la última vez que vería algo igual pero no importaba. Gary recibió la laptop de Dawn y se sentó en sofá color cobre que estaba a un metro de la cama.

—A todo esto —Brock revisó su celular buscando la hora —. ¿Dónde está Misty?

—Seguramente durmiendo, trató de dormir muy temprano para estar descansada. O tal vez practicando un poco más antes de la competencia. —Dawn se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba sus uñas. Un gesto muy común en ella, al parecer —. El calentamiento no suena naaaada mal.

—Bueno, preparémonos, que la competencia es dentro de tres horas.

—De hecho, nos vamos en dos horas —Dawn sacudió su melena azulada mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, sentándose al lado de Gary —. Tenemos que alcanzar buenos lugares.

—Pero estamos con Dawn Berlitz —Gary, dejando la laptop en su regazo, se estiró, alzando los brazos para abrazar a Dawn —. Tú puedes ayudarnos con eso ¿No?

—Por supuesto que no —bufó Dawn al ver el pobre intento de conquista del castaño —. Aquí no hay excepciones, donde te toque, te toque. Punto.

—Bien —Brock se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta —. Vendremos por ti en dos horas para irnos.

—Listo, anule el viaje de hoy a mañana. ¿Vas a decirle a Misty, verdad Dawn?

—No —Dawn soltó una risita —. Quiero un poco de drama en todo esto.

—¿Y si Misty lo hace mal por culpa de tu —Gary simuló con sus dedos las comillas —."drama"?

—¡Pfff! —Dawn dobló su mano en señal de indiferencia —. Conozco a Misty Waterflower desde que yo tenía 10 años ¿Creen que de verdad ella vaya a hacer semejante tontería? ¡Sus hermanas le enseñaron a no desconcentrarse por nada en este mundo!

—¿Estás segura? He visto que Misty es algo…—Gary se llevó la mano a la barbilla —. Especial.

—Tiene su temperamento pero…¿Qué mujer no lo tiene?

Gary miró a Brock en espera de una respuesta, y este asintió. Buen punto.

—Como sea, iré por Ash. Aún estaba dormido cuando salimos de la habitación —el castaño le regresó la laptop a Dawn y se levantó del asiento —. Nos vemos en dos horas, nena —dijo terminando la frase con un guiño, haciendo que Dawn soltara una risita nerviosa.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la habitación, Dawn volvió la vista a la pantalla de la computadora portátil y observó que la compra estaba hecha. Sonrió totalmente confiada, y acto seguido, tomó su celular y marcó un número, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Hola Joy ¿Misty está entrenando ya?

—Claro Dawn —al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la dulce voz de Joy —. Está bastante decidida, aunque la veo divagando mentalmente.

—Hazla que no piense en otra cosa que no sea la competencia, Gary, Brock y yo conseguimos aplazar el viaje de Ash.

—¡Ah, qué bueno! Misty va a estar entusiasmada.

—Sh —la peliazul volvió a sonreír —. No le digas aún. Sabes que me gusto el drama.

—Ja —Joy rió —. Como quieras, pero si debo avisarle lo haré. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Te veo en dos horas—sin dejar esa expresión pícara, terminó la llamada. Ella dijo que había llegado a componer las cosas, pero su trabajo aún no había terminado.

* * *

Doce y media de la tarde. Faltaba poco más de hora y media para el inicio de la competencia, en las gradas, el público estaba listo para una competencia grande que prometía mucho. Expertos en la disciplina estaban ahí, representantes de marcas reconocidas, los fanáticos y público en general. Incluso Meyer, estaba junto a algunas personas del personal de BlazikenMan.

También las televisoras, con sus respectivos personales estaban listos para la gran competencia. Todos los reporteros decían lo mismo "¿Misty Waterflower ganaría este año, preservando el legado de la familia de la familia Waterflower o perdería?

Ash, mientras tanto, empacaba sus cosas de la habitación, pero muy lentamente. No tenía prisa por irse, pero su autobús debía partir en unas horas…si bien prometía estar en la competencia, no estaría para consolar a Misty si se perdía, tampoco para felicitarla si ganaba.

Se sentó junto a la maleta café que aún estaba sobre la cama, abierta como solo unas piezas de ropa interior empacadas.

—La competencia empieza en una hora…será mejor que me apure —renegó el joven mientras tomaba una trusa color blanco y la colocaba en su maleta.

—¿Ash? —Gary, quien iba saliendo del baño llamaba a su amigo —. ¿Qué haces?

—Empacando ¿Tú ya empacaste?

—¿De qué hablas? —Gary rió —. ¡Ah, cierto! Olvidé decirte. Dawn y yo cambiamos la fecha de ida, nos vamos mañana. ´

¿Qué dijo?

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no me dices?! —se alteró el morocho, golpeando la maleta —. ¡Estaba a punto de entregar la habitación!

—Lo siento, Dawn dice que le gusta el drama y decidimos hacer esto lo más dramático posible —se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su short blanco su celular y revisaba la hora —. Tenemos que ir por Dawn en media hora.

Justo después de terminar esa frase, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, uno muy agresivo. Cuando Gary abrió la puerta, eran Brock y Dawn, pero ella estaba molesta, de brazos cruzados.

—¡Les dije dos horas! ¡Ibas a ir media hora tarde!

—Ahm…lo siento—el castaño se rascó la nuca —. Yo…

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vámonos ya! —Dawn jaló bruscamente de la muñeca de Gary, llevándolo afuera de la habitación, mientras que Ash lo seguía, pero cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

En la playa, el sol ya era testigo de la revancha entre Melody y Misty. Los asistentes llenaban las gradas en su totalidad. El público esperaba ansioso el enfrentamiento. Los jueces estaban en la mesa del jurado, mirando con atención el mar, hablando entre ellos para no ser escuchados….Kat incluso sonrió, radiantemente. Confiaba ciegamente en Misty.

La pelirroja, mientras tantos estaba alejada del público y los jueces, quería ver su nuevo entorno a conquistar para planear una estrategia. Eso sí, a veces miraba las gradas para fijarse si sus amigos estarían ahí. Dawn jamás la dejaría sola. ¿Pero Gary y Brock? ¿Pero Ash?

—Waterflower —una conocida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y alejó su mirada de las gradas. Melody apreció con actitud decidida, aunque, después se perdió con un suspiro —Quería decirte algo…

—¿Eh?

—Lamento lo que pasó con tu amigo. Gary me contó todo…escucha, sé que fui muy mala. Te juro que si —Melody cambiaba de semblante —. Al principio quería destruirte pero luego yo…

—Ya no importa —Misty volvió a mirar las gradas, sin encontrar aun lo que buscaba —. Perdone a Gary, puedo perdonarte a ti. Además…puede decirse que todo entre Ash y yo se arregló —la mirada aguamarina de la chica se volvió hacia Melody —. Mejor preocupémonos por ganar ¿Sí?

—Bien —Melody sonrió, pero también miró a las gradas —Oye ¿No es esa Dawn Berlitz?

Atenta, la pelirroja observó que Dawn iba llegando apenas a la competencia, sentándose en la parte más alta con Gary y Brock, los tres cargaban pancartas de apoyo a la chica, cuales fans. Eso la hizo sentir muy bien.

Pero esa sensación se borró al ver que el morocho no estaba.

—Seguramente él si se fue —Misty miró la arena, entristecida, pero miró al frente de nuevo. La castaña observó eso con satisfacción y se alejó de ahí.

Misty se giró a Dawn para saludarla, pero al ver el asiento vacío a su lado, la peliazul se encogió de hombros confundida, dándole a entender que no sabría lo que pasaba.

"_Bien…"_ Misty se dirigió al punto de partida, sin mirar a nadie, salvo al mar azul que estaba frente a ella.

Elsa se levantó de su asiento, indicando que sería ella quien daría la señal para empezar la competencia. Miró a las dos competidoras, Melody estaba emocionada, lista para todo. Misty no, ella lucía insegura. Suspiró, a la par de que Kat le entregaba un micrófono.

—Competidoras —dijo Elsa con voz seria —. A posición.

Las dos surfistas caminaron a la orilla, la marea subía poco a poco. Elsa tenía en su mano lo que era una bocina, y en cuanto vio a las chicas tan desprevenidas…

—¡Comiencen! —gritó la chica de cabellos blancos.

El claxon, el cual también resonó en las bocinas que había a un lado de las gradas y el escenario. Ambas chicas corrieron hacia el mar, acostar sus tablas de surfeo y subirse en ellas, nadando. Misty sentía el agua mucho más cálida de lo normal, tal vez porque sentía un frío en su ser, producto de la ansiedad.

Melody imitó la posición de Misty, sin embargo, apenas logró superarla. La pelirroja con sus manos remó para superarla.

—Maldición —susurró Misty para luego, tratar de erguirse y comenzar su maniobra.

Desde las gradas, Kat, Jack y Elsa veía a las concursantes en las pantallas. Los tres estaban consternados por el pobre desempeño de la "chica prodigio".

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

—Esto no me gusta Jack, si Misty sigue así definitivamente va a perder —respondió Elsa, tratando de preguntarse qué ocurria.

—Por favor , que no sea lo que estoy pensando —rezaba Kat para sí.

Al igual que con los jueces, el público estaba bastante asustado. Dawn mordía su mano al ver que Misty no estaba haciendo nada para superar a Melody.

—Dawn —habló Brock para tratar tranquilizarla —. Tranquila, apenas harán el _Take Off. _Lo hará bien, después de todo, es Misty Waterflower.

—Pero no entiendo por qué Melody va tan adelantada si Misty es quien tiene más experiencia —Dawn volvía a ver a las dos surfistas —. Espero que no tenga que ver con que Ash no esté aquí.

—Silencio, ahí va —Gary las hizo mirar al mar, donde veía que las dos chicas empezaban a levantarse de su tabla.

Prestando atención sólo a sus pies, ambas ganaron equilibrio para poder ir tras la primera ola. Misty intentó de nuevo ganar velocidad para superar a Melody. Kat seguía observando, realmente se encontraba pensando.

—No va a ganar si sigue así —réplico Elsa seriamente —. Esas actuaciones tan mediocres no son normales en ella.

—Sé qué está desconcentrada —interrumpió Jack —. Pero igual, ambas lo están haciendo mal. Quiero creer que son los nervios.

—Sí lo son —habló Kat, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros —. Es el CSA, la competencia más importante y sus carreras están en juego. Pero no es sólo eso…´

—Dime que no tiene que ver con….—Jack fue interrumpido. Kat señaló a las gradas y vio la ausencia del morocho en ellas —. Bien, si tuvo que ver con él…

Melody y Misty percibieron la primera ola, no era muy grande así que sería fácil de montar. Misty se adelantó a dar un giro para poder alcanzar la pared de la ola. Misty logró llegar a la ola, tratando de esquivar la espuma de esta, mientras que Melody apenas pudo impulsar su tabla para ir tras la misma ola. Misty, al ya haber perdido la espuma intenta dar un giro bastante leve, para volver a la espuma. Melody imitó su movimiento, pero de manera más brusca.

Cuando perdieron la primera ola, Melody se dejó llevar por la corriente, al ver la segunda ola, un poco más grande que la primera, volvió a girar para alcanzar la pared, llegando hasta la cresta, realizando otro giro de 180 grados para bajar de la cresta y controlar la ola.

"_Se nota que es una novata, hizo el Cut Back y el Reentry de una pésima manera". _Misty tomó el control de la ola, detrás de Melody y ella, imitó la misma rutina que la castaña, pero dando una vuelta completa, rápidamente.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —Elsa, completamente saliéndose de sus casillas, empezó a alterarse —. ¡Todos los movimientos, se están imitando una a la otra!

—Misty es más experimentada que Melody ¿Por qué hacen las mismas cosas? —Kat empezaba a decepcionarse de su fe en Misty, entonces, miró de nuevo las gradas y podía contemplar a Dawn, Brock y Gary completamente impresionados —. Incluso sus amigos se preguntan qué está haciendo.

En el mar, ante los tres pares de ojos celestes, Melody estaba rebasando a Misty, pero esta intentó avanzar en forma de S para alcanzar la siguiente ola, la cual aún estaba muy lejana, sin embargo, Melody no perdió la oportunidad de quedar pareja con la chica.

—Dime una cosa Melody —llamó Misty —. ¿Acaso has estudiando mis movimientos?

—No haces nada nuevo. Estás imitando los mismos movimientos que tus hermanas ¿Acaso ellas te dijeron que debías imitarlas para llegar a la victoria? —respondió Melody para alejarse de la chica.

La pelirroja se detuvo a pensar. Por años, por muchos años estudió los movimientos de su familia para poder crear su propio estilo pero…¿Todo este tiempo, por estar desconcentrada, hizo lo mismo que sus hermanas y que sus padres?

Dawn estaba observando totalmente consternada el que Misty no estuviera haciendo nada, sus fans, el público en general los jueces..

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO HACES NADA!? —gritó Dawn agitando los brazos —. ¡No sé que te haya dicho ella pero NO LE HAGAS CASO!

—¿Qué ocurre? —la voz de un chico apareció ante ella, cuando miró a aquel chico —. ¡Maldición Ash! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento —el chico sostenía en una mano un taco de carne y en la otra un vaso de refresco —. No me dejaron desayunar así que tengo hambre, y fui por algo de comida, pero los puestos estaban repletos de gente así que…

—¡Qué te sientas! —Brock tiró del brazo de Ash (el que sostenía el refresco) para hacerlo sentarse —. Pensábamos que te habías arrepentido.

—Dije antes de llegar "Pasaré por algo antes de comer" —Ash dio un mordisco de su taco.

—Cómo sea.

—¿Cómo va Misty?

—Terrible —sentenció Gary—. Acaba de retrasarse por algo que Melody le dijo.

—No puede ser, ella no es así —Ash miró a la pantalla, Misty iba apenas por la tercera ola, mientras que Melody estaba a punto de intentar una maniobra más, ella subió a la ola, manteniéndose unos segundos en la ola, mientras que Misty, haciendo un movimiento de media luna, hizo un movimiento vertical, quedando un ángulo de noventa grados entre la ola, y su tabla.

—_Melody está haciendo el float_* y Misty quiere seguir intentando el _reentry_* —dijo Jack observando detenidamente a las chicas —. Las técnicas de la familia Waterflower, ese orden y esa precisión se verían donde fuera.

—Si Misty no se arriesga, va a perder —Elsa también, el lápiz que traía en la mano estaba ligeramente mordisqueado —. Podría intentarlo con el movimiento que su padre siempre usa al final.

Kat no mencionaba nada, simplemente en su mente ya construía una posible teoría de qué ocurriría, al ver por última vez a las gradas pudo toparse con que Ash estaba al lado de Dawn, igual o más nervioso que sus amigos. Ella sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Ha! —Kat enarcó una ceja —. Creo que sabemos cómo va a terminar.

Ash, aunque sabía que sus palabras no llegarían a su amiga, tomó aire y gritó a más no poder:

—¡Vamos Misty! ¡No puedes fallar ahora! ¡Después de todo, eres mi…!

—¡Cállate! —Dawn le cubrió la boca y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo —. ¡Me pones nerviosa! —el muchacho sólo suspiró.

Cuando la última ola llegó, Misty sintió que debía arriesgarse para ganar la competencia, así que tomó impulso para controlar su tabla. Se detuvo unos segundos, sin perder el equilibrio, vieron la última ola que estaba ya muy cerca de la orilla. Melody, la cual imitó el reentry, pero en manera mucho más agresiva, la pelirroja observó las gradas y vio a Ash…

—Vino…—luego de dejar de pensar, volvió a dejar que el agua controlara, al tocar la ola antes que Melody, llegó a la pared de la ola…comprimió un poco su cuerpo flexionando sus caderas y tobillos, acomodó su peso en sus pies para tener un buen equilibrio y luego…

—Lo hará…—Kat miraba impresionada.

—Sabía que lo haría.

—Que Dios abogue por ella —Elsa observaba asustada aunque indiferente.

Mirando el punto de impacto, en la cima de la ola, Misty movió su tabla hasta ella, dejando a todos sorprendidos, porque la chica recorría la ola como si fuera un tubo. Pero al poco tiempo, perdió el control de su tabla.

—¡NO! —gritaron Ash y Dawn al unísono. Joy, cerca de los jueces también se puso nerviosa. Y en una triste escena, Misty cayó junto a la ola, casi golpeando su cara con la tabla.

—Tonta —susurró Melody mientras se alejaba de Misty, pero las porras, los gritos y todo se habían convertido en silencio al ver a la chica derrotada —. Aunque sé que pasó.

Misty trato de incorporarse, remando con un poco más de velocidad, para asimilar otra ola, repitió los movimientos con los que inició, pero esta vez, apenas tocando la espuma, repitió su movimiento, girando lo más que pudo en la pared de la ola.

—¡EL TUBO! —gritaron los jueces. Melody, la cual no vió nada, llegó a la orilla, para sorpresa de todos, mientras que Misty llegó un poco después.

—Oh, bien —Jack se levantó de la silla, caminando hacía las dos competidoras, el aire intimidador de Jack iba bien con el silencio del público. Kat y Elsa lo siguieron, haciendo el mismo gesto de impresión —. No les voy a mentir, llevamos casi siete años en esta competencia y jamás vimos nada como eso.

—Perfeccionaste el tubo con rapidez y te reincorporaste rápido a la competencia —Elsa siguió las palabras —. Kat nos dijo que practicaste mucho pero…igual…

—No es eso —Misty se rascó al nuca —. Mis hermanas me presionaban mucho cuando era niña, y si caía me obligaban a levantarme rápidamente…recordé todo lo que ellas me enseñaron y…ya ven.

—Pero no importa —aun así, Elsa frunció el ceño, molesta —. Aunque la maniobra de remar, hacer el _Take-Off_ y luego hacer el Tubo fue magnífica, las dos cometieron un error imperdonable….esas estrategias tan malas.

—Ella tiene razón —Kat trataba de ser la buena, pero debido a que su papel era juzgar —. Eran malas, se imitaban una a la otra. Misty, prácticamente hiciste los mejores movimientos de tu familia y los uniste en una y Melody...casi la imitaste en todo, pero repetir el _reentry _dos veces, eso no fue tan malo.

—Misty, honestamente, nos decepcionamos un poco de ti al principio, pero podemos ver que al menos el final fue fenomenal —Jack sonrió —. Creo que sabemos quién ganó.

—¿Lo sabemos? —interrogaron Kat y Elsa al unísono, Jack hizo un semblante de picardía, con lo cual las dos mujeres adivinaron de qué se trataba —. Ooooh, si lo sabemos.

—La ganadora es…—Dijo Jack pausando unos segundos, aumentando la tensión entre todos —. ¡Melody Marine!

Los aplausos, gritos y apoyos aparecieron, Misty reconoció su derrota y como buena perdedora, felicitó a su contrincante. Todos, estaban felices por la victoria de la chica. Si bien, los fans de Misty no estaban conformes, era mejor aceptar seguir su ejemplo. Kat regresó a la mesa de jueces, sin embargo, al lado estaba el preciado trofeo que indicaba el triunfo en el CSA.

Kat tomó el trofeo y se lo entregó a Melody, junto a Jack que le ofreció a Melody un ramo de flores. Ella, dejando de lado su tabla, recibió el trofeo y el ramo. Elsa, mientras tanto, traía una medalla de plata, la cual colocó en el cuello de Misty.

—¿Sabes? —Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa —. Sé que tu familia es estricta pero si yo fuera ellos, estaría orgullosa de ti. Espero volverte a ver el próximo año, y esta vez, podrás derrotar a cualquiera.

—Gracias —. Respondió Misty, abrazando a la peliblanca feliz.

Kat, como un gran gesto, tomó los brazos de las dos chicas y los levantó a señal de victoria.

—¡Vámonos todos a la fiesta! —gritó la morena, seguida por todos los asistentes.

* * *

A unos kilómetros del lugar de la competencia, había una gran fiesta playera, varios de los asistentes del lugar se divertían bailando, charlando y degustando la comida que ahí había. Melody, podía presumir con calma el haber ganado, rodeada de toda la prensa y de sus fanáticos. Mientras tanto, Misty estaba tranquilamente cerca de la barra de bebidas, tomando un vaso de refresco de naranja frío.

—Así empieza —dijo Misty admirando toda la atención que el público posaba sobre Melody —. Pronto terminará como mis hermanas —luego de soltar una risita burlona, bebió un trago de su refresco desprevenida, sin saber qué…

—¡MISTY! —Dawn apareció por sorpresa, abrazando a la chica, haciendo que esta escupiera el trago —. ¡Fue fenomenal! ¡Ese final fue maravilloso!

Junto a Dawn, estaban llegando Joy, Gary, Brock y Ash, ella al verlos, trató de separarse de la peliazul, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

—Misty —Joy también se acercó a abrazarla —. Lamento mucho que no hayas ganado, sé lo mucho que quería hacerlo.

—No importa —miró de reojo a Melody, nuevamente —. Pero igual, Melody tiene mucho que aprender ¿Sabes? Es cierto que le temo a la reacción de mi familia pero yo sé que mis padres me apoyaran.

—No pude decir eso mejor —interrumpió Ash, el cual también estaba emocionado por la victoria de la chica. Esta, al acercarse a él, se lanzó s sus brazos, en un hermoso abrazo —. ¡Woah! Sí que me extrañaste.

—¡No puedo creer que si llegaras! ¡Pensé que ya se habían ido...! —se separó de Ash y miró a Gary y Brock —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Oh…eso…—Dawn se mantuvo callada unos segundos —. Ellos se van mañana, hicimos algo para que pudieran quedarse el resto del día de hoy, no te lo dije porque sabes que amo el drama.

—¡Tarada! —. La chica le dio un codazo fuerte a Dawn, como señal de enojo —. ¡Maldición! ¡Tú y tu gusto por el drama van a meterme en problemas un día!

Dawn volvió a abrazar a Misty mientras ambas reían, para que esta también abrazara a Brock y Gary con cariño. Entre todas esas risas y cariño amistoso, Meyer caminaba hacia Misty, decidido.

—Waterflower, estaba buscándote —su voz, era bastante firme. Como si estuviera molesto —. Tenemos que hablar.

—Oh, señor Meyer —ella se sentía asustada, pero trató de mantenerse serena ante la posición del hombre —. Dígame qué se le ofrece.

—Admito que tu actuación deja mucho que desear.

—Escuché —Misty tomó aire para poder continuar —. Si ahora mismo quiere cancelar el contrato, no tengo problema. Sé que no hice lo mejor y que incluso perdí contra una novata a la cual se le subirán los humos a la cabeza pero…al menos sé que hice lo que pude y sé que con el tiempo podré aprender y no presionarme —ella miró a a su amigo, quién sonrió al reconocer las palabras que le dijo cuándo se conocieron —. Un viejo amigo me enseñó eso.

—Señorita Waterflower, usted me interrumpió. Ese final fue fenomenal, y no le retiraré el contrato. Creo que intención de nuestra marca, no es que la usen los ganadores solamente…también personas que quieran intentarlo y ganar, sin importar cuantas veces deban caerse, no anularé tu contrato…pero, deberás hacer la campaña con Melody.

—Bueno, de algo a nada —rió la chica, feliz.

—Creo que por ahora es todo —Meyer extendió su mano, y entonces, la estrechó con la mano de Misty —. Un gusto verla, señorita Waterflower.

—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió esta mientras el hombre se alejaba —. Al menos no cancelé mi contrato.

—¡Serás imagen de una campaña publicitaria! —gritó Gary, acercándose a la pelirroja —. Creo que ahora sabemos que Ash guardará todo lo que pueda que tenga tu foto.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy así! —el morocho, molesto se sonrojó e hizo un puchero —. Vamos, no soy de ese tipo.

—Bueno, no importa —Avergonzada, la surfista también se sonrojó. Al voltear hacia atrás, buscando esconder su vergüenza, encontró a los jueces, tomando tranquilamente un poco de alcohol, por lo cual, sin decir nada, ella tomó a Ash del brazo —¡Vamos, quiero presentarte a alguien!

—¿Pero qué? —él ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, porque Misty lo había jalado del brazo, haciéndolo correr hacia los tres jueces —. ¿Por qué vamos hacia ellos?

—¡Ya verás! —respondió alegremente, mientras seguían corriendo.

Los cuatro amigos, mientras tanto, miraban satisfechos el resultado que esto tenía, ellos estaban juntos, y felices.

—¡Ah! ¡La dicha de saber dar consejos! —suspiró Dawn, mientras se estiraba alzando los brazos, después, miró seductoramente a Gary —. Así que…cuéntame de ti…

—Por supuesto, señorita Berlitz —Gary, siguiéndole el juego a Dawn, posó su brazo en la espalda de ella, para después, darle la espalda a Brock y Joy y alejarse caminando.

—Así que…Joy —Brock casi imita el gesto de Gary, intentando abrazar a Joy, pero esta se alejó.

—Lo siento Brock, iré a beber algo —totalmente avergonzada, ella también caminó lejos de Brock, dejando al pobre chico con el corazón totalmente destrozado.

Ignorando los quejidos del chico, Misty pudo llegar hacía donde ellos estaban, sin soltar la mano del morocho, quien todo el tiempo le siguió el paso:

—¡Kat, Elsa, Jack!

—¡Oh, Mist! —Kat saludó alegre —. ¿Cómo va todo? Vi que tuviste una buena plática con el presidente de BlazikenMan.

—Sí, bueno, dijo que no me removería el contrato, pero debía compartirlo con Melody y…

—¡Alto! —interrumpió Elsa, observaba detenidamente a Ash, el cual se ponía nervioso ante la mirada tan profunda de Elsa. También se acercó a él y analizó todos los ángulos posibles —. Por lo que me has contado….este debe ser Ash Ketchum ¿No?

—Ah….sí —Ash balbuceó, avergonzándose más que la vez pasada —. Mucho gusto…señorita Snow.

—Nah, dime Elsa —dijo alejándose para volver con su amiga y su pareja —. Con que tú eres el chico que le ha robado el sueño y la concentración a Mist, parece.

—Elsa, ya no lo molestes —Jack también se acercó al chico, viendo que no soltaba su mano de la de Misty —. Vaya, puedo ver que han formalizado su relación. Me esperaba eso.

—¡No! —afirmaron ambos chicos, luego, vieron sus manos aún unidas y las separaron, ruborizados —. ¡No es lo que creen!

—Ya, ya. Ya sabemos —Kat empezó a reír con la inocencia de la pareja —. Es bueno conocerte, hemos sabido mucho de ti. No vuelvan a hacer de su amistad una historia de amor típica de comedia romántica —agregó, guiñando el ojo con una actitud pícara.

—Eso sí —Jack se acercó al morocho para apoyarse en su hombro —. Ya que hasta ahora podemos conocerte bien, tenemos mucho que preguntarte ya sabes, el interrogatorio típico de los amigos.

Después de ese comentario, todos rieron alegremente. El sol estaba ocultándose, y con él, se estaba llevando la experiencia de un mes de vacaciones.

* * *

**_Movimientos utilizados por las chicas:_**

**Take Off: **Primera maniobra que hace el surfista, consistente en dejar de remar y pasar a la posición erguida sobre la tabla.

**Bottom Turn: **Es el giro que realizamos después del _Take Off_ hacia la pared de la ola para seguir surfeando, escapar de la espuma y prolongar el tiempo en la ola.

**Cut Back: **consiste en un giro de 180º después de haber escapado de la espuma para volver hacia ella.

**Reentry: **consiste en subir hasta la cresta de la ola y realizar un giro rápido de 180º, volviendo a bajarla.

**Floater: **consiste en navegar sobre la espuma.

**Tubo: **consiste en deslizarse por el interior del tubo de una ola. Es la mejor maniobra del surf. Es la ola perfeta y deseada por cualquier surfista.

**Aéreo: **llamamos aéreo a cualquier maniobra que conlleve despegar del agua, haciéndose en el aire.

**360: **es como el _Reentry, _pero dando una vuelta completa.

**Snap: **es como el _Cut-back _pero hecho de manera mas brusca y con menor radio de giro.

* * *

Aquí estamos, escribí y eliminé cosas pero me siento bien ¿No creen? Creo que pude justificar algunas cosas que quedaron en el aire pero bueno. Aún falta el epílogo...Ahora...basados en el nombre del fic ¿Qué creen que quiso decirle Ash a Misty esas veces que lo interrumpieron? x3

La canción del tono de Misty se llama "Suki Sugite Kire Sou"

Como sea...pues, tal vez no logré mucho Cavaliershipping pero algo es algo, no? Y también, si buscan un poco más de interacción de Ash y Misty la tendrán, ya verán x3

Pues, ya no tengo nada que decir más que...¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD

Espero que lo hayan


	8. Epílogo

Hola! ¡Por fin! Luego de seis meses de haber hecho esto pude terminarlo. Se supone que esto era un fic corto, que publicaría al cabo de dos semanas pero con el tiempo me salieron más y más cambios ¿Y saben qué? Me siento satisfecha. Hasta orgullosa. Después de "Witch Hunt", este es el segundo "proyecto de vacaciones" que me hace sentir orgullosa, lo sé, cometí errores y varias partes no me convencieron pero creo que lo hice bien. Y bueno, sobre lo que les pregunté, Surfer Babe podría ser "Chica Surfista" así que la pregunta fue contestada :v

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fic! También gracias a los qie lo marcaron como favorito o follow, en especial a: _**sgtrinidad9 **_-_** andrea45 **_-_** FersitaAD **_y a_** netokastillo **_que dejaron sus reviews. Todo mi agradecimiento a todos ustedes!

Y bueno, sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y la canción "Surfer Babe" de McFly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Mi chica surfista**

Un día después de la competencia…Misty observó con nostalgia su habitación. Iba a sentirse extraña. Un mes en Porta Vista fue más que suficiente para ella. La competencia no tuvo los resultados que esperó pero al menos se divirtió; conservó el contrato con BlazikenMan, pasó tiempo de calidad con Joy y Dawn, hizo nuevos amigos; Brock y Gary y recuperó a la razón por la cual prometió esforzarse al máximo en primer lugar.

Su laptop estaba encendida, viendo fotografías que tomaron durante la competencia. Iba a extrañar ese lugar. Un sonido de llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos nostálgicos. Era una videollamada en Skype, de sus hermanas.

—Genial, van a regañarme —dijo Misty frunciendo el ceño y apretando una tecla para aceptar la llamada. En la pantalla ahí estaban ellas, en un jardín como fondo, las tres sentadas en una banca color café, mirando seriamente a la chica —. Hola.

—Misty —comenzó Daisy, la rubia —. Acabamos de ver la repetición del CSA, temíamos que lo que dijeron los programas de noticias fuera mentira pero pasó. Perdiste.

—Gracias por el recordatorio —refunfuñó la pelirroja —. ¿Qué quieren?

—Escúchanos bien, señorita —Lily, la pelirrosa también con el semblante serio —. No sé qué te pasó pero…no podemos creer que perdieras.

—Cállate —Daisy soltó un suspiro —. Lo que queremos decirte es que…

—¡En cuanto regreses entrenarás hasta desfallecer! —interrumpió Violeta, la chica de melena azul—. No nos importa que tú-

—¡Que se callen! —gritó Daisy a sus hermanas, mirando a Misty compasivamente —. Sabemos que te esforzaste y es lo que importa.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo —. En serio lamento no haberme esforzado pero…mantuve el contrato con BlazikenMan y entraré a la competencia del próximo año. Además, ayer después de la fiesta Melody y yo nos convertimos en amigas, después de todo haremos la campaña juntas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —la rubia le regresó el gesto —. Porque tienes que entrenar mucho para no perder ante una novata como Melody.

—¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si vieran que…?

—Adiós, hermanitas —Misty se molestó, y cortando la llamada, cerró su laptop —. Vaya trío de tontas.

—Tus hermanas no cambian ¿Eh, Misty? —en la puerta, Dawn estaba recargada en el borde de esta, mirando divertida a la chica.

—Así que ¿te vas?

—Aunque los juegos olímpicos son el próximo año, debo empezar a entrenar, ¿Sabías que Iris estará allá en la competencia de tenis? —Dawn tomó su maleta con ruedas y entró a la habitación, acercándose a Misty —. Iris está de viaje en Kalos antes de entrenar arduamente, como es amiga de Serena está con ella ahora.

—¿Qué hay con Clemont? Pensé que era novio de Serena ¿Terminaron acaso? —Misty mostraba interés en el tema.

—¡Claro que siguen juntos! Pero ambos tienen compromisos y no tienen tiempo —la chica aprovechó su celular para mostrárselo a la pelirroja —. En Twitter se escriben mensajes cursis de amor ¡Ah! Por cierto, es probable que veas a Clemont en tus sesiones, trabajará con su padre algunos meses.

—Bueno, al fin tendré el honor de conocerlo —expresó antes de reír, siendo seguida por Dawn.

—Bueno, debo irme ahora, ya me despedí de Joy, Ash y Brock.

—¿Y qué hay de Gary?

—Le dejé mi número —Dawn miró pícara a su amiga —. Debes admitir que feo no es y además, en la fiesta nos fue muy bien.

Ambos soltaron risitas.

—Gracias por todo Dawn —dijo Misty levantándose de la cama y abrazando a Dawn —. Sin ti no hubiera podido hacer nada de esto…

—Para eso soy tu amiga ¿Qué no? —la peliazul se separó, regresando a la puerta —. Aunque estemos ocupadas, no olvides aunque sea enviarme un mensaje ¿Está bien?

—Te lo prometo —sonrió Misty al ver a su amiga alejarse —. Hasta luego Dawn.

—Hasta luego, Misty —concluyó antes de desaparecer de la vista de su amiga. Dawn se alejó por completo de la habitación, hacia el elevador.

Misty suspiró alegre. Guardando los últimos detalles, ella iba a cerrar su maleta hasta que…

—Hola Misty —escuchó la voz de Joy entrando a la habitación.

—Hola Joy ¿Estás lista para irte?

—Creo que sí —la pelirroja miró firme a su amiga —. Lamento que todo terminará así, Joy.

—No importa. Habrá más años para ganar, lo importante es que te volviste mucho más fuerte.

—Eso…lo aprendí de alguien —Misty volteó sonrojada —. Iré a la habitación de Ash a despedirme de él. Su autobús se va en cinco horas.

—Date prisa, el auto está esperando —dijo Joy siendo comprensiva. Misty le devolvió el gesto y salió de la habitación.

Ella corrió por el pasillo, tomando el elevador para bajar a la habitación de Ash. Si la memoria no le fallaba, él seguía ahí. Dentro del elevador, Misty iba muy tranquila. Tan feliz y satisfecha con todo. Porta Vista fue justo lo que esperó, una maravillosa experiencia que le ayudó a fortalecerse.

Al llegar al piso, ella caminó lentamente, dándole un último vistazo al lugar, a los pasillos, el hermoso hotel. Al llegar a la habitación de Ash, primero asomó la cabeza, y vió que los tres chicos ya estaban empacando.

—Hola chicos —. Canturreó alegremente la pelirroja —. ¿Ya se van?

—¡Misty! —exclamaron los tres chicos contentos. Ella entró tranquilamente y se sentó en la que era la cama de Ash.

—Sí, ya nos vamos —señaló Brock, el cual sólo acomodaba unas cosas en sus maletas —. ¿Dawn se fue?

—Ella acaba de irse —dijo, mientras le dirigía la mirada a Gary —. ¡Mira, idiota! Te juro que si le haces algo a mi amiga…

—Sí, sí, sí —interrumpió Gary burlonamente —. Hey, apenas la estoy conociendo, no creas que voy a herirla ahora.

—Más te vale —ella se volvió hacia el morocho cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Además, señorita Waterflower —Gary se acercó a ella, insinuantemente —. ¿No cree que lo mismo debería decirle a usted? Digo, es mi mejor amigo con quién estás…

—¡CÁLLATE! —Ash, en respuesta a eso, tomó un par de calcetines que estaba a punto de empacar y se lo aventó a Gary —. Misty ¿Podemos hablar allá afuera? Hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Claro —ella se levantó, despidiéndose de los chicos con la mano —. Ya regreso para despedirme de ustedes.

—Adelante, sólo tráelo que nuestro autobús se irá en un rato —Brock, también pudo unirse a la burla, pero también fue víctima de Ash ya que este le aventó en la cara un llavero —. Bien, entendí el punto.

Con la pelirroja riendo, el chico tomó su brazo para sacarla de ahí hacia el pasillo, luego, volvieron a caminar, pero esta vez, sin rumbo. Después, sin prestarle atención a nada, ella tomó su mano y él, lejos de avergonzarse o preguntarse por qué, sólo esbozó una sonrisa, de felicidad.

—Creo que nuestro reencuentro pudo ser mejor —rió tiernamente la chica —. Pero no estuvo mal para haber sido doce años de no vernos.

—De hecho —él estaba dispuesto a contradecirla pero —. Esto le da un aire de novela romántica típica.

—Puede que sí —Ash, también observaba el hotel por última vez, para después encontrarse con la mirada de ilusión de Misty —. Pero volví a ver a la chica que me dejó tanto tiempo pensando si podríamos volver a ser amigos.

—Hagamos esto, esta vez tengo todos los medios para comunicarme contigo, estoy segura que ahora todos estaremos ocupados pero —la lenta caminata se detuvo, cuando la pelirroja miró los ojos marrones de Ash —. Al menos intenta enviare siquiera un mensaje y aunque sea tarde, te contestaré. Necesitamos tiempo para establecer si podemos llevar nuestra amistad a un nivel más adelantado ¿Es un trato?

—No sé —él entrecerró los ojos con insinuación —. No confió mucho en ese trato, necesito una garantía que me asegure que así será.

—¿Y qué rayos quieres como garantía, eh? —. Misty preguntó fastidiada. Ash sólo reía —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te da risa?

—Bien, te diré cuál será la garantía —. Señalo Ash, sostuvo suavemente su mentón para luego acercarse a ella, cuando Misty apenas estaba procesando lo que pasaba, un ligero roce de labios indicaba que era un beso, así que ella empujó la cabeza de su amigo para poder corresponder, era suave y tierno, aunque fuera corto.

Cuando se separaron, ella se ruborizó, pero estaba feliz. Eso, jamás se lo esperó, en realidad, nada de lo que había pasado lo esperó.

—Es un trato —dijo feliz —. A todo esto…¿Qué quisiste decirme en la llamada la noche antes de la competencia? ¿Yo soy tu…que?

—¡Ah, eso! —Ash se acercó a darle un beso en la frente, había ganado confianza para hacer eso —. Eres mi chica surfista, y aunque sé que no es tiempo de decir esto pero —sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se rascaba la cabeza totalmente avergonzado —. Jamás te cambiaría, creo que eres mi tipo de chica…porque…la carrera que estudiaré…en parte me inspiré por ti…

—Oh, gracias —ella abrazó a Ash fuertemente —. Ahora que lo pienso...tal vez te alcance en la universidad algún día, quiero retirarme del surfeo un tiempo…

—Creo que te veré allá. Pero primero, quiero que ganes el CSA y…

—Claro que ganaré —interrumpió la chica, para abrazar a su amigo —. Ahora, vámonos que han de estar esperándonos.

—Ah, si claro —Ash, tomó a la chica de la cintura, ella lo imitó y caminaron abrazados hacia la habitación —. ¿Sabes? Había una pizzería muy buena por aquí, debimos ir.

—Ya regresaremos después, será una cita.

—Ja, tienes razón —el camino al elevador era un poco más rápido, cuando Misty tocó el botón para entrar, este se abrió, por lo que la pareja que por ahora serían amigos se perdió de la vista en cuanto se cerró el elevador y dio su marcha.

**_"Solo quiero una cita con una chica surfista  
Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde  
Nunca sé lo que llegarás a decir  
Tú no piensas que eres mi tipo  
Pero lo eres, pero lo eres, pero lo eres, pero lo eres_**

**_Tú sabes que yo sólo…_**  
**_No sé cómo voy a aceptar_**  
**_Esto que he estado sintiendo por ti_**

**_Tú piensas que no sé tu nombre  
Pero lo sé, pero lo sé, pero lo sé  
Eres una chica surfista"_**

**_-McFly_**

**_"Surfer Babe"_**

**_FIN_**

* * *

Me hacía falta una cita de la canción en la que me basé. Realmente me fascinó hacer esto a pesar de los altos y bajos por los que crucé...Por cierto, ya justifiqué qué pasó con Serena y Clemont :v

Pero bueno, lo del beso y la interacción romántica fue porque necesitaba romance, y bueno al inicio dije que empezó como un proyecto pero la escuela me impedía más y más terminarla hasta que hasta ahora pude. Pero ya, basta de justificaciones.

Sólo me queda agradecerles de nuevo y los veré en proyectos futuros :3

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
